Unwinding Destiny
by XiaoLing
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a young mischevious little princess. Little does she know what destiny has in hand for her. Soon, she is trapped in the middle of the Kinomoto Kingdom's war with the Li Kingdom. What will happen when destiny brings two enemies together?
1. The Little Princess

  
  


AN: Ohayo minna! Yep, it's Xiaoling again! Back with her third fic of CCS and the usual exclusive S+S!! LoL ^^;; This story is a bit itsy bitsy different than my other ones since it's back in the old times when princesses and princes were in power, and kings and queens! Anyways, on with the story! Right now the gang is **9**! I repeat **9**! Do not mind if Sakura is acting annoyingly stubborn! She's only 9 anyways. 

Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation 

**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  


**Chapter 1:**   
**The Little Princess**   
  


"Lady Sakura! Please stop running around! You'll get your dress all dirty and I'll have to wash it again!" Mika said, her voice full of frustration while chasing after the little princess. 

Little princess Sakura giggled as she splashed into a muddy puddle, ruining her dress even more. "Tee hee! I bet you can't catch my Mika!" 

"Princess! Look what you did to your dress! Your majesty will not be pleased!" Mika said furiously, almost catching up to Sakura. 

Sakura ran with amazing speed for an nine year old. She shrieked and screamed when Mika picked her up and off the ground. 

"I'm very sorry your highness, but I must get you cleaned and into a new dress now! You have to be ready for the party!" Mika flustered as she carried the shrieking princess in her arms and into her vast room. 

"I don't want to go!" Sakura snapped as she was placed onto the floor again. "I think parties are ridiculous! A waste of time!" 

"This one is important! Your father's kingdom is going to be alliances with the Daidouji Kingdom! This is very very important and you must look your best!" Mika said while filling the huge tub with water. 

Other servants came into the room and poured flower petals into the water to make it smell pretty. Sakura sighed as she got into the tub, as she sighed she blew her bangs up into the air. 

"Alright alright! I'll be good...demo (but)..." She had a mischevious grin on her face. 

Mika sighed and started scrubbing Sakura's back. "But what my lady?" 

"You have to play house with me for the next three days! Alright?!" Sakura asked excitedly. 

Mika groaned, "I am much to old for your frolick and games!" 

"You're only twenty two!" 

"Much older than you princess!" Mika chuckled and finished cleaning Sakura with a bar of pink soap that smelled of roses. 

Sakura crossed her arms in the water. "Then I'll be as stubborn as I can get!" 

"Fine! Just be good today!" 

Sakura smiled brightly. "Of course!" She stepped out of the tub and Mika dried her. 

Mika had been Sakura's personal maid since she was a baby. Mika knew Sakura very well, espeically how stubborn and how much trouble she could be. Sakura knew very well that Mika hated chasing her around the castle, but she loved annoying people out of their minds. 

"This dress is itchy!" Sakura complained, scartching at her arm. "The lace is scartching my arms!" 

"Oh please stop complaining! It looks wonderful on you! Very kirei (pretty)!" Mika complimented while fixing Sakura's shoulder length auburn hair into a loose twisty bun. 

Sakura sniffled, "I hate this!" 

"It will be over all to soon." 

"Why is daddy going to have an alliance with the Daidouji Kingdom all of a sudden? Why not some other kingdom?" Sakura asked. 

Mika shrugged, "I'm not sure your highness. But it is safer to have alliances if we go to war." 

"War? What's that? And why would that happen?" Sakura had so many questions. 

Mika poked a pin into Sakura's hair. "Stop asking questions princess. Curiousity killed the cat as we all have heard." 

Sakura rollled her eyes and spun away from the mirror. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's get this over with." 

She strutted out of her room with her head held high, her hands holding up her skirts so she would not trip on them. As she walked by, some nearby guards our maids would bow their heads as she passed. She merily nodded back at them and continued walking, hearing the familiar footsteps of her maid Mika behind her. 

She stepped into the huge grand ballroom. Some eyes went onto her, and she heard a couple of whispers. 

"Isn't she the daughter of King Fujitaka? I have heard she is quite a brat!" Someone whispered. 

Sakura frowned, she wanted to kick that man in the shin. 

"Oh look! There's the little princess! She looks adorable!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to stand by her mother, Queen Nadesiko. 

"I'm glad you are not late dear." Nadesiko smiled at her daughter. 

Sakura pouted, "I didn't want to come at all!" 

"It won't be as boring as most of the other parties dear. I've heard that the Daidouji Kingdom also has a young princess around your age." 

Suddenly, the room went into huge applaus as King Fujitaka appeared through the grand double doors of the ballroom. He smiled at everyone, and his smiled brightened when he saw Nadesiko, Sakura, and Touya. 

"We are all here today, because the Kinomoto Kingdom and the Daidouji Kingdom will now be officially allies!" Fujitaka announced and the room went into applause again. 

Queen Sonomi Daidouji was the queen of the Daidouji Kingdom. She ruled alone, since her husband died of sickness. But other than that, she was a very strong ruler for a women. 

Sonomi walked up to the king, and shook his hand. 

"I am very pleased to be allies with the Kinomoto Kingdom." She smiled at everyone, she glanced over to Nadesiko, Sakura, and Touya. 

She walked over to Sakura, and crouched down so she was at eye level with Sakura. "What a pretty little girl!" She exclaimed and looked at Nadesiko. "She must be Princess Sakura am I correct Queen Nadesiko?" 

Nadesiko smiled, "Yes, you are very correct." 

"I have a daughter just the same age! Tomoyo dear! Come here!" Sonomi gestured to a girl with long black hair to come over. 

She slowly walked over, holding her skirts. When she reached King and Queen Kinomoto, she curtsied. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. 

Fujitaka smiled at the young girl. "You are a very polite young lady Princess Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo smiled and looked at Sakura. "Hello Princess Sakura." 

"Hello..." Sakura mumbled back. *She's so goody goody!* 

Sakura planted herself onto a chair, and waited as the party neared it's end. Tomoyo had been trying to talk to her, but she had been rude and scared her off. 

Sakura happily went back to her quarters with Mika trailing behind her. 

"It's over! Thank god!" Sakura sighed in pure delight as she flopped onto her bed. "Mika, I want to go to the market tomorrow!" 

"Why the market princess? Don't you always hate the filth and smells?" 

Sakura sat up from her bed. "I just all of a sudden want to go badly! Maybe I actually miss the noise and smelly places!" 

Mika laughed, "Ok your highness. But get some sleep so you have enough energy tomorrow." 

"Alright."   
  


"Oh please Xiaolang! Pwetty pueeze!?" 

Syaoran frowned in deep frustration. "Meiling! I do not want to go to the marketplace!" 

Meiling stepped back with her arms on her hips. "It's our very first time in Japan and I want to see how their marketplaces are compared to ours in China!" 

"Fine!" 

Meiling smiled, "I wonder why we're here in Japan anyways. Did you hear mother or father say anything?" 

"They said they had some business. Something to do with the Kinomoto Kingdom." Syaoran answered. 

Meiling stuck her tounge out. "That's it? We all know that our kingdom is the strongest and the best!" 

"Whatever Meiling. Let's get going if you even want to go at all." Syaoran grumbled while getting onto the carriage with many guards surrounding it. 

Meiling stepped in, holding her chinese dress, got in and they rode off.   
  


Sakura was nearly falling asleep in her carriage. She pulled the pink curtains aside so she could look out at what the common people were doing. 

She stuck her tounge out at the smells. "Maybe I don't miss the smells." 

Mika, who sat beside Sakura, chuckled, "It was your choice to come anyways." 

Suddenly the carriage stopped. 

"Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked. 

"Stay right here. Let me go out and see what's happening. I hear quarelling going on," Mika said while pushing the front curtains aside and stepping out. 

She saw another carriage in their way. "Who are they?" She asked a guard standing next to her. 

"I think they say that they are from the Li Kingdom, and they say that we better move aside." The guard answered. 

Sakura, hearing this, stepped out of the carriage. "How rude can that be!" 

Meiling popped her head out of the carriage. "Move aside! And who might you be?!" Meiling said, pointing at Sakura. 

Syaoran frowned and sweatdropped while stepping out of the carriage. "Meiling, you know it's rude to point. And you're a princess for god's sake!" 

"Sorry..." She muttered. "But those people are blocking are way!!!" She said, still pointing at Sakura and Mika. 

Sakura crossed her arms. "I suggest you move out of the way." 

"And why should we?!" Meiling and Syaoran both shot back. 

"Because I'm Princess Sakura Kinomoto, and you are standing on my father's land right now." Sakura said truimphantly. 

Meiling's jaw dropped down, and Syaoran sighed. 

*This Princess Sakura is like a clone of Meiling!* He groaned. 

"Well? Move it!" Sakura said while tapping her feet.   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Hehehehe! Yes, Sakura is being annoying like Meiling. But she's only like this in the beginning of the story alright?! She'll turn into the sweet loving Sakura we all know =D Just bare with me for now! Just to clear things up for you, Meiling and Syaoran are princess and prince of the Li Kingdom. They are visiting Japan because their parents are here dealing with a "problem". Ooohhhhoooo, what is this "problem"?! Read to find out ~.~ 


	2. The Clow Book

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation 

**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

**Chapter 2:**   
**The Clow Book**   
  
  


Meiling gave Sakura a death glare. Syaoran sighed and pulled Meiling back into the carriage. 

"Hey! I wanted to teach that bratty girl a lesson!" Meiling snapped. 

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Then first of all, teach yourself..." 

"What?!" 

"Oh nothing.." Syaoran said while he ordered the drivers to turn. 

Sakura smiled truimphantly as she stepped back into her carriage. "Ha! I got rid of em!" 

Mika sighed, "Remember princess, you are out in the marketplace. Revealing your indentity is not very safe, and don't give the towns people a bad impression of the royal family." 

Sakura frowned while sitting down. "What do you mean a bad impression?!" 

"...You will learn your highness...someday..." Mika said. 

The carriage stopped at the town square, where Sakura and Mika stepped out. 

"I want to buy something from that stall!" Sakura said excitedly while pointing at a little stall in the corner selling good luck charms. 

Mika held onto Sakura's had and led her through the busy crowds to the stall. Sakura looked through the charms, and saw one that she liked. 

"Wow! I want this pink one!" She said, while holding up the shiny pink crystal charm. 

Mika handed over the right ammount of money and they left. Sakura pocketed her charm, when a little plan formed in her mind. She started running away from Mika. 

"Princess!!!" Mika yelled, and everyone turned to look at her. "I mean Sakura!!! Get back here at once!" Mika sweatdropped and ran after her. 

Sakura was giggling all the way as she rounded a corner. 

~Crash~ 

"Oof!" Sakura fell onto the cement floor on her bottom. She jumped right up with a glare on her face. "Watch it will you!?" 

"It's you again!" 

Sakura met the eyes of the amber eyed boy she had seen half an hour ago. "Hmpth! You should watch where you go, you low life!" 

Syaoran glared back at her. "I am not a low life! I am a prince for your information, and I act like one. Unlike someone who doesn't like royal!~" He said while rolling his eyes. 

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she placed her little hands on her hips. "Hey! You take that back or I'll have you beheaded!" 

"Whatever." Syaoran crossed his arms. "I don't believe you're the daughter of King Fujitaka! You're exactly like Meiling, even worst at some point!" 

"Hey! Who's Meiling?" 

"Oh, she's that girl you met on the carriage. She's a real stubborn brat to, just like you," Syaoran sighed. "Why do I always bump into annoying girls?" 

"Hey!!!" Sakura felt her anger boil. "You baka!!!" 

"You probably don't have any friends because of your attitude," Syaoran snapped back. 

Sakura felt it hit her. 

*It's true...* Sakura thought sadly, and she felt her eyes water. *It's all true....!!! But I don't want to cry!!! It will show that I am weak and I don't like it!!!* Sakura thought furiously. 

Syaoran felt his glare soften as he stared at the girl in front of him. She was desperately blinking her tears away. 

"No one knows how I feel!" Sakuar choked out and she started running again. 

Syaoran blinked. "...What?" He watched Sakura's figure disappear just as he felt someone jump onto him. 

"XIAOLANG!!! WHERE WERE YOU?!" 

Syaoran sighed anime style. "Meiling, please! Get off me." 

"I thought I told you to stay next to me!" 

"It was getting boring so I ran off," Syaoran grumbled. 

Meiling frowned, "It was not boring! Look what I bought!!!" Meiling said, showing Syaoran a whole bunch of hair pins and earrings. 

Syaoran shrugged, "It's getting late. We better head back."   
  


"Your highness! I was worried sick about you!" Mika cried. 

Sakura shrugged werily. "I just wanted to run around...." 

"Have you been crying...?" Mika asked, seeing that Sakura's eyes were red and puffy. 

Sakura nodded. 

"Why?" Mika asked softly. 

"I don't have any friends!" Sakura cried. 

Mika eyed the little princess sadly. "Maybe...maybe it's because you always drive them away dear...with your stubborness and all..." 

"But...but I can't help it! No one knows..." 

"Knows what?" Mika asked, placing Sakura on her lap. 

Sakura felt a whole new set of tears filling her eyes. "When I first went to school with the other kids, I wanted to be their friends! But they all teased me and called me name just because I am a princess!" She said it all out. 

Mika stroked her soft auburn hair. "It's alright..." 

"I didn't ever want to feel that hurt or embarrassed again! So I just kicked them all away and ignored them, and soon, they were all just plain scared of me!" Sakura said softly. 

"Oh Sakura..." Mika rarely said Sakura's first name, since it wasn't polite for someone of lower level too. But now, she felt like it was ok to. 

After her whole eight years as being Sakura's personal maid, she didn't know the reason why Sakura was so stubborn and annoying at times. Now she knew, about her experience at school. 

Sakura sniffled and wiped her tears away, she let her wall crumble. The wall she had constructed around herself, to keep herself from being hurt from people outside. She let it all crumble, bit by bit. 

"He's right!" 

"Who's he?" Mika said, puzzled. 

Sakura jumped off Mika's lap, and smiled weakly. "Somebody." And she went into her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the balcony of her room to gaze at the stars. 

"He's right...I am a stubborn brat! But I just am...because I don't want to be hurt...I hated being teased..." Sakura said softly out to the sky. "Maybe...I should change...yeah..." 

"Lady Sakura?" 

Sakura turned around and saw Mika holding her pink jewled comb. She smiled lightly. "Hello." 

"It's time for bed." Mika said, while unfolding the blankets on the bed. 

Sakura nodded and went into the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Then she slipped into her bed and Mika tucked the blankets in around her. 

"Mika...I want to do that by myself next time. I'm old enough." Sakura whined. 

Mika blinked, "But...I though you hated doing things like tucking yourself in and making your bed..." 

"Well, now I like too!" 

"Er...as you wish.." 

"Night night Mika!" 

Mika smiled and left the room. "Good night princess."   
  


A couple weeks later since the party for the Kinomoto and Daidouji Kingdoms alliance, Sakura Kinomoto had rightfully turned 10. A huge party was thrown over the city and in the ballroom. 

After the party, King Fujitaka smiled at his daughter proudly. "You are ten my dear Sakura." 

"Yes I am..." Sakura smiled back. 

"It is time for you to know." 

Sakura blinked, she was confused as her father lead her to the castle library. She loved going to the library and pick out fantasy books and fairy tales, but right now, her father stopped infront of a very old book case. 

"Why are we here?" Sakura questioned. 

Fujitaka scanned the books and placed hand on one, and took it out. The bookcase swung around, revealing a hidden dark room. 

"Follow me Sakura." 

"But...but what if there are ghosts!" Sakura said, her voice quivering as she held onto her father's hand tightly. 

Fujitaka chuckled lightly. "Do not worry my dear cherry blossom." He lead her to the center of the room, where a book stand stood. 

Sakura squinted her eyes to read the title in the dark. "The...the Clow Book?" She read and looked up at her father. "What's that?" 

Fujitaka handed Sakura a key shaped charm. "The Clow Book is an acient magical book that contains that magical clow cards in them. The clow cards are magical cards, each possessing their own special powers." 

Sakura nodded, trying her best to understand everything. 

"This key I am giving you right now, is the Clow Key. It opens the Clow Book and unleashes the cards to whom ever opens it." Fujitaka explained. 

Sakura ran her finger over the smooth key. "Why didn't you open it yourself daddy?" 

"I...I couldn't..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Only people possessing magical powers can use the Clow Key to open the Clow Book. Not just any magical powers, but also the chosen one." 

Sakura blinked, with a still puzzled look on her face. "What makes you think I have magical abilities?" 

"Nothing makes me think that you do possess magical abilities. But, it's worth a try." 

"Why now? And why not Touya try it?" 

"It was a rule that you must be 10 until you are allowed to possess the key. Touya has tried, but he failed. And now, it is your turn Sakura," Fujitaka said proudly. "I have faith in you." 

Sakura held the key tightly in her hands. She was nervous, excited, and scared. What if the book didn't open? She could disappoint her father greatly. 

She took a breath, and placed the key into the lock of the book. And she turned it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Er, this isn't a cliff hanger I don't think. At least, not a very good one! Thanks for reading, and R+R onegai!! Arigatou peeps ;D   



	3. Destiny's Captor

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**   


  
  
  
  


**Chapter 3:**   
**Destiny's Captor**   
  
  
  


The room was silent for a few seconds, when all of a sudden a blinding bright light filled the room. Sakura yelped and dropped the key, and the book snapped opened. 

Fujitaka's eyes widened at the sight, and Sakura was in utter shock. They watched as the book opened slowly, and a... 

"A stuff teddy bear?" Sakura asked quizically. "Is this some kind of joke father?" Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips while a floating yellow teddy bear appeared out of the book. 

"No Sakura...I think..." 

The bear smiled at Sakura. "I am Ceroberus, guardian beast of the seal. The beast with the golden eye..." 

"...You mean tiny black eye," Sakura pointed out. 

Kero sweatdropped and turned into his true formed. Sakura yelped and jumped behind her father. 

"Do not be afraid card mistress," Ceroberus said, while turning back into Kero. 

Sakura stepped back from her father's back again. "Card mistress?" 

"Yes, you are the card mistress Sakura Kinomoto. You are the rightful sorceress that will own the Clow Cards, this is your destiny Sakura," Kero said, flying right in front of her face. 

Sakura blinked, she felt her thoughts go crazy. So many things were happening on her tenth birthday. First, she was told that she could possess magical abilities, and now, she was talking to a live teddy bear. 

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter, and gave her a tight hug. "I knew that I would be able to see the card mistress or master in my life time. I was right! I am so proud of you Sakura." 

Sakura smiled, "But what can I do?" 

"Sakura, expect the unexpected! You can do extraordinary things with your magical abilities. From the day you were born, you were chosen by Clow Reed himself to be the card mistress." Kero placed the Clow Key into Sakura's hands. "Repeat after me." 

Sakura nodded. 

"Key that hides the powers of darkness." Kero chanted. 

"Key that hides the powers of darkness." Sakura repeated while holding onto the key. 

Kero continued, "Reveal thy true form." 

"Reveal thy true form..." Sakura thought this was all so weird, and she felt awkward standing here mumbling some crazy chant. 

"I, Sakura, under contract, command you." 

"I, Sakura, under contract, command you." Sakura felt a wave of energy pass by her. "Release!" 

Kero blinked, "Er, I didn't say that part yet, but I guess somehow you knew it." 

Sakura felt the key shake and spin, and suddenly it grew into a wand. "Cool!" She said. 

Fujitaka clapped his hands. "Sakura, I must say that this is wonderful." 

Sakura smiled brightly and looked at Kero. "The release part just slipped out of my mouth!" 

"See, you are the chosen one Sakura." Kero smiled at her. "Erm, does this palace have pudding?"   
  


Sakura was sitting on her bed, with Kero and a bowl of pudding. 

"So this is how this vision thing works right?" Sakura asked Kero, while shuffling the Clow Cards into three seperate piles. 

She formed them into a diamond shape. 

"Clow Cards give me vision!" 

The Cards glowed. Sakura flipped the top on over, and the next three. "...Love, shadow, hope, and sword? What is that suppose to mean?" 

Kero floated above his pudding, his paw placed under his chin. "Hmm...this one is quite complicated. It has something to with your love I think, but I don't think it's good..." 

"Oh no..." Sakura frowned. 

"But don't worry about it! Now show me how you call upon your cards." Kero instructed while taking another bite out of his pudding. 

Sakura nodded, and took out the Water Card. "Water card! Release and dispel!" She swung her wand in a circle and the point of it landed on the card. 

A blue watery spirit that looked like a girl swirled out. Sakura jumped up in glee. 

"Hoe! I did it!" Sakura smiled. 

Kero clapped his hands together. "You're a fast learner Sakura-chan! Clow Reed sure chose well." 

"Where's Clow Reed anyways?" 

"Erm..dead..." Kero said with a sweatdrop. 

"Oh.." 

Kero then sat straighter, as if he was about to say something extremely important. "In the future, I will teach you how to turn your clow cards into Sakura Cards." 

Sakura looked a bit confused, but nodded all the same. "I'm just so happy! I know magic!" 

Kero grinned, "But there are always bumps along the way." 

"What?" 

"We'll see... in the future."   
  


Sakura awoke that morning, feeling refreshed and happy. Mika came into the room with a bowl of water and a cloth for her to wash her face with. 

"Could you bring two bowls next time? One smaller?" Sakura asked. 

Mika tilted her head. "Is it for Kero?" 

"Yep!" Sakura giggled while washing her face. 

Her father said it was ok if she told Mika that she was the card mistress, but she was not allowed to tell any outsiders, or even people in the castle that are of a real low level. Sakura had questioned why, and Fujitaka had told her many people were after the Clow Cards even if they do not possess the right magical abilities. 

Sakura thought that was odd, but none the less obeyed. 

Mika combed out Sakura's hair, and made her wear a pink satin dress with a big bow at the back. "There! Now off we go to breakfast." 

Sakura was excited to see her father and tell her of the new things she had learnt from Kero last night. She was walking down the hallways, without Mika, since she had to do the laundry. 

She was about to open the big double doors to the dining room when she heard her father's anxious voice. Sakura, being how curious she was, decided to eavesdrop. 

"...The damn Li kingdom! They actually dare come to our land and demand for the Clow Cards!" Sakura heard her dad say furiously. 

*The Li Kingdom...hey...aren't those two people I met...from the Li Kingdom?* Sakura noted to herself as she listened a bit more. 

"Now calm down dear...you know they will never get them from us. Espeically if our little Sakura is the chosen one, they can't do anything about it," Sakura heard her mother's calm yet quivering voice. 

There was silence for a moment and then... 

"We still have to be on guard. Sakura could be in great danger if anyone finds out that she is the card mistress."   
  
  
  
  


AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's Ch.3! Hope you have enjoyed it =D Chapter 4 is going to be six years later from this chapter. Wow, time sure flies! Heh ^^;; Anyways, stay tooned!!! This fic will be an S+S, but a very hard one X.X   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The New Guards

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
**** ****

**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 4:**   
**The New Guards**   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

A tall beautiful girl glided down the grand hallways of the Kinomoto Palace. Her long auburn hair swishing gently with every step she took. Sakura Kinomoto, the only princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom, was now 16, and a powerful sorceress. 

But even if her face looked calm and serene, beneath that mask, she was worried sick. She was worried for her father, and for her kingdom's peace and people. 

For the last couple years, the Li Kingdom had demanded for the Clow Cards over and over. They said that they were the rightful descendants of Clow Reed, and so the cards belonged to them. Now, they had even started attacking the kingdom with army men and arrows. 

Sakura hated fighting, and she somehow knew that this would start a huge war between the two kingdoms. She had dreamt it, the cannons the smoke, and the smell of blood lingering in the air. 

"Lady Sakura? Your carriage is ready," Mika said, walking beside the princess that she had known for sixteen years. 

Mika was quite surprised at how the princess had changed through all these years. She was no longer stubborn or a trouble maker, in fact, she was kind and loving, just like her mother. 

Sakura smiled, "Ok, then we better hurry!" 

Sakura and Mika hurried down the hallways to the front gate where the carriage was waiting. Sakura noticed that there were less guards then usual. 

"Why are there less?" 

"I'm afraid that most of the guards have been sent.." 

Sakura frowned thoughtfully. "I assume sent to war?" 

Mika nodded sadly. "This morning, the two kingdoms declared war against each other. You were in the library then, and I decided not to disturb you." 

Sakura sighed as she got into the carriage. "I really hate war." 

"I don't think anyone likes it," Mika said. "But..." 

"Expect the unexpected..." Sakura finished. She had gotten the line from Kero, and now she loved saying it. 

Mika chuckled a bit. 

The carriage started moving and they were heading for the market. Sakura loved going there now, and often went there twice a week. 

When they got off the carriage, Sakura and Mika decided to look at the different clothes. Sakura fingered a soft silk cloth in her hands. It was delicate, and would easily rip. Sakura decided not to buy it, and they left the stand. 

"Mika, could you go buy some bread?" 

"But princ...I mean Sakura, aren't you going to come with me?" Mika said sheepishly. She had always forgotten that she wasn't suppose to call Sakura 'princess' in the marketplace. 

Sakura shook her head. "I feel like going around the place alone." 

"But..." 

"Please, I'm sixteen! I can take care of my self fine...don't worry Mika-chan," Sakura smiled and pushed Mika lightly towards the bakery. "And I have magic." She said softly with a wink. 

Mika felt a bit more relieved when she said that. "Ok..." 

Sakura smiled greatfully and left for her favorite place in the market. It was at the far side of the marketplace, by a little small river. There was a rock, and she loved sitting on it to think when she had troubles. 

Sakura sat on the cold hard rock, listening to the trickle of water from the stream. 

"I hope this war will end..." Sakura thought softly. 

Suddenly, she heard screams, and horses galloping. Her head perked up and she turned around and peered through from behind a building. 

Sakura gasped. There were men on horses in armour, some holding flags with the word 'Li' on it, and they all had swords in their hands. They were killing. 

Sakura felt angry, when something hit her. Mika. 

"Oh god!!!" She though out loud. 

Sakura saw a women running with her child, but they were running to slow. 

"No!!!" Sakura felt tears bursting out of her eyes when the women got killed, leaving the child alone and running. "Poor...poor child.." 

Sakura glared at the soldier that was at the front. Probably the general of the army. She quickly ran from her hiding spot and to the front of the horses, and stood there. 

"STOP!" She screamed. 

The general pulled at the reins of his horse, stopping inches from Sakura. He had a helmet on, so Sakura couldn't see his face. 

"How dare you block the way!" He yelled. "Are you not afraid of being killed?" 

"Yes, I am afraid." Sakura started. "But you can't go killing innocent lives! It's not right!" 

"It doesn't matter, as long as we get what we want from the Kinomoto Kingdom, we will leave." He said. 

Sakura clenched her fists tightly. "Well you don't have to kill people on the way of getting whatever you want!" Sakura screamed furiously. 

"Move out of the way or you die." He said, raising his sword. 

Sakura stayed put. "I will not move until you promise me that you will not kill anymore people in this marketplace!" Her emerald eyes were flaring. 

The general swung his sword at Sakura. 

"Jump card..." She said softly under her breath. 

Transparent wings appeared on her feet and she jumped high out of the way. 

The general eyed Sakura. *How'd she do that?* 

Sakura landed on the roof. An idea struck her. "Sleep card, release and dispel." 

She had learned how to summon her cards without her wand. Everyone around them fell asleep. Sakura leapt off the roof and to the bakery. She sighed in relief when she saw Mika still there, hiding behind a table. 

"Mika! Thank god!!" 

"Princess!!!? Oh my god! I was so worried! I thought you were killed or something!" The two hugged. "Why are they all asleep?" 

"I put them to sleep, but I made sure you didn't fall asleep. We better hurry back to the palace and tell father about this before they wake up!" Sakura said urgently. 

"We can't take the carriage...since we both don't know how to drive it.." Mika said worridly. 

Sakura smiled and pulled out the fly card. "But we can fly! Fly, release and dispel!" 

Wings appeared on her back and on Mika's. Mika was shocked, but soon recovered. 

They flew above the city and back to the palace as fast as they could. When they got there, Sakura ran down the hallways almost knocking over a maid holding a platter of tea. 

She bursted into her father's room where he was talking with her mother. "Father!" 

"Sakura? What's wrong?" 

"The...~pant~, Li Kingdom!!! They ~pant~ attacked the marketplace!!" Sakura panted, dropping onto a chair. 

Fujitaka jumped up from his sitting position and slammed his fist against the coffe table. "What?! They attacked already?! But we just declared war this morning! How could they attack so quickly?!" 

"Maybe...maybe they had planned all this already." Queen Nadesiko guessed. 

Fujitaka looked furious as he stormed out of the room. "I will go prepare the armies quickly. We don't have any time to loose." 

Sakura and Nadesiko sat silent for a few moments. 

"How did you survive Sakura?" Nadesiko asked softly. 

"I put them all asleep...I...I couldn't kill them." Sakura said, looking at the carpeted floor. 

Nadesiko smiled softly at her daughter. "I am glad that you didn't kill. Killing is wrong, you know that." 

Sakura nodded, "Excuse me mother, I will just be returning to my room." 

"Very well...and Sakura?" 

"Hm?" 

"Please, don't leave the palace anymore. It is to dangerous." Nadesiko frowned. 

Sakura nodded werily and left the room. She frowned sadly as she remembered that little child that was left all alone in the market, since his mother was killed. Sakura sighed softly, and walked into her room and flopped onto the bed. 

Kero fluttered over. "Did you buy me anything?!" He said hopefully. 

Sakura rolled over and frowned. "Sorry Kero, I couldn't! The Li Kingdom attacked the market place...it was horrible Kero!!! There was blood on the floor, and screaming!" 

Kero frowned, "Oh no...that's horrible..." 

"Yeah...I hope nothing like this will happen again..." Sakura sighed.   
  


Sakura awoke as the first rays of some shone through her window. She groaned softly and stretched her arms in the air. 

"Mika?" She called. 

No reply. 

Sakura got up slowly, and slipped into her slippers. She peered out of her room, to find that Mika wasn't there. She walked down the hallway and asked a nearby maid. 

"Do you know where Mika is?" 

"She's in the kitchen cooking for the arrival of the new guards, princess." She replied. 

Sakura nodded and thanked her. *New guards?* She stopped the maid again. "Wait! Where are the new guards?" 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Mika told me to give you this." The maid handed over a slip of paper. "That should explain it all I think." And she left down the hallways. 

Sakura unrolled the slip of paper in her fingers. 

_Dear Princess Sakura,_   
  
_Your father has heired more guards for the castle, and this morning they will be all meeting in the ballroom. It is a welcome feast for them and your father wishes that you attend it. I'm sorry that I am not there, but I must help out in the kitchen! See you soon!___

_Mika_   
__ __

Sakura frowned. She still hated feasts and parties. It was such a bore! She quickly ran to her room where some maids were already waiting. 

"You are to wear this your highness." A girl said, holding up a light green puffy dress that had pearls on it. 

Sakura nodded and changed into the dress while the other maids fixed her hair with clips decorated with pearls. Sakura slipped on a necklace and matching earrings and then into matching light green high heels. She put on white matching gloves with pearls decorating the rims. 

Sakura walked down the halls, the maids trailing behind her. Sakura wanted to scratch her hair, since her tiara was making a hair pin poke into her scalp. 

The maids opened the ballroom doors for her, and she stepped into the room. All eyes turned to her, and she smiled at them all and took her seat next her brother. 

"Late again squirt?" 

Sakura blinked innocently and stomped on her brother's foot. Touya scowled and acted as if nothing happened. 

Sakura looked around the room at the new guards for the palace. One of them caught her eye though. He had brown messy hair, and deep amber eyes. Somehow, she felt that she had met him somewhere before.   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Well, I guess you can all guess who this is! Who else has brown messy hair and deep amber eyes?! LoL ^^ But the question is, what the heck is he doing as a guard in the Kinomoto Palace?! Something's going on here ~.^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Have we met?

  
  


AN: Ok, this is just to answer someone's question about the ending of this story. No, the ending of this story is going to be nothing like my other fic's "The Final Task". I know everyone hated that ending, including myself lol! But anyways, don't worry everyone ;) The ending will totally be more complete ^.^ And for those who have no idea what the heck I'm talking about, then go read "The Final Task"! Tee hee! 

Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
****

**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 5:**   
**Have we met?**   
****   
****   
  


Sakura turned away when he look at her. She felt uneasy around him, since he had an icy glare on his face. Sakura glanced over to her father, who seemed quite pleased at the new guards. 

"Everyone, let us welcome the new guards for the palace!" King Fujitaka raised his hands in the air and began to clap. 

Everyone around the table joined in the clapping. 

"Now, why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Fujitaka said with a wave of his hand. 

A boy around 18 stood up a bowed with one hand behind his back, and the other in front of him. "I am Luke Dione, your majesty." 

He took his seat again and a boy around Sakura's own age stood up next. He bowed with a kind of goofy smile on his face. 

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, at your humble service." The boy's glasses slipped a bit down his nose as he bowed again and took his seat. He glanced at Sakura and gave her a sly smile. 

Sakura looked away a bit red, but she back when it was time for the boy with the messy brown hair to introduce himself. 

"I am Syaoran...Nezumi, your majesty." He said awkwardly and took his seat. 

*Syaoran....* Sakura repeated the name. 

Five more men introduced themselves and soon the feast was over much to Sakura's relief! Sakura was probably one of the first to leave as she gracefully left the room. 

Eriol shoved Syaoran in the ribs. 

"Hey!" Syaoran snapped. 

"I know your last name isn't Nezumi," Eriol said with a smirk on his face. 

Syaoran's jaw almost dropped down, but he held it shut. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean nothing my cute little descendant!" Eriol chuckled and walked away to his post for the night, which was at the front garden gates. 

Syaoran stared after him with a puzzled look. "Ok...he's one weird guy..." He though out loud and walked to his post, which happened to be guarding the doors of Princess Sakura's room.   
  


Sakura dismissed Mika early today since she wanted to do some thinking. Sakura plopped onto her bed, almost squishing Kero in the process. 

"Ah! Watch it Sakura!" 

"Oops, sorry." Sakuar apoligized sheepishly. 

Kero fluttered over to Sakura's night table. "Hey kiddo, you seem to be out there somewhere!" 

"I am! I'm thinking..." 

"About what?" 

"Who you mean." Sakura corrected. 

Kero sweatdropped, "Who is it then?" 

"One of the new guards...it's like I've met him before...but I can put my finger on it!" Sakura groaned. 

Suddenly Kero put a finger to his mouth, gesturing that Sakura should stay silent. Sakura blinked in confusion but obeyed with a shrug. 

"Do you sense that?" Kero whispered. "Hide you aura Sakura!" He hissed. 

Sakura nodded and did her best. She noticed that Kero was hiding his to, since she could no longer feel his aura that strongly, but now, she felt a whole new aura. 

"Hey...I do sense something!" Sakura whispered back. "A green aura..." 

Kero nodded, "Quite strong to..." 

Sakura tiptoed to the door, and the aura got stronger. "I'm going to go check it out." 

"Be careful!" Kero warned. 

Sakura nodded and flung open the door. "Who's there?!" 

She didn't recieve a reply except for a groan. She blinked a couple times and looked behind the door that she had just slammed against the wall. 

She sweatdropped. "Oops! I'm awfully awfully sorry!" Sakura blushed in embarrassement. 

Syaoran was plastered against the wall by the impact of the door. 

"No problem...!" He said while falling face flat on the floor. 

Sakura gasped, "Oh no! Wake up will you?!" She said, patting his cheek. 

He didn't wake up. 

"Hoe, he's out cold!" Sakura frowned and took out the power card. "Power, release and dispel." 

She picked him up and placed him on the couch in her room. Kero flew over to her. 

"Who the heck is that?!" Kero said, pointing his little finger at Syaoran. 

"He's one of the new guards, the one I was telling you about." Sakura answered. "I acciedentally slammed the door right on him!" 

"Hmm...the aura's coming from him Sakura!" Kero exclaimed. 

Sakura closed her eyes in concentration. "You're right..." 

"We better be on guard then Sakura! He knows strong magic and he could be here to harm you!" 

Sakura crossed her arms. "Not every person with magic is evil! Like me, I have magic and I'm not evil! And besides, he doesn't look evil." 

"And he looks cute right?!" Kero snapped. 

Sakura turned red. "Erm, no...that's not my point..." 

"Hmpth! You sill gotta be careful Sakura!" Kero pointed out. 

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Ok, ok! Ah! Hide Kero! He's waking!" 

Syaoran's eyes slowly open and he let a small groan escape his lips. He nearly flew off the couch when he saw a pair of blinking emerald orbs staring down at him. 

"Ahh!!!" 

"Hoe! Sorry if I scared you!" Sakura gasped with a huge sweatdrop. 

Syaoran fell back onto the couch. "Where am I? Ah!!!" 

"Oh no, did I scare you again?" 

"No! I mean yes! I mean, am I in YOUR room?!" Syaoran said with his eyes wide open. 

Sakura merily nodded, "Yeah, so?" 

"Gah!!! Sorry! It's very unrespectful for someone of...er...lower level to be in the princess' room. Pardon me for the problems." Syaoran said quickly and ran out the room. 

"Matte (wait)!" Sakura went out of her room. 

Syaoran regained his compusure and put on an emotionless face. "Nani (what)?" 

"Erm, have we met before?" Sakura asked slowly, not really sure how to ask. 

Syaoran's emotionless face turned into a scowl. *I hope not, because I want nothing to do with the Kinomoto Kingdom!* 

"Excuse me?" 

"Wha?!" 

Sakura frowned, "I assume you want nothing to do with the Kinomoto Kingdom, then why are you here?" 

"Did I say that out loud?!" 

Sakura nodded, "Uh huh." 

"I mean, I don't want anything to do with the Li Kingdom! Because I just got the two kingdoms mixed up and yeah!" Syaoran explained. 

"...Er ok..." 

Syaoran wanted to smack his forehead. *Argh! Stupid me!* "Anways, a princess shouldn't be asking so many questions to people of lower level. It is just not right. And you should be in bed to get your beauty sleep." He said sarcastically. 

Sakura frowned even more. "Talk about rude!" She was fuming and stormed into her room. 

*Hmpth, the royal family is dispicable here! Everyone is so poorly mannered! They have no right to the clow cards at all!* Syaoran thought, with a frown on his face. *But of course, they won't have the clow cards anymore when I get them back.*   
  
  
  
  


AN: Hoe!! Thanks for reading, and stay tooned =D=D=D So, Syaoran is here to get the cards? Or not? Read on to find out!!   
  
  



	6. A little bit of Jealousy

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 6:**   
**A little bit of Jealousy**   
****   
****   
**** ****

Three days went back slowly and the war raged on. Syaoran quickly left his post by the princess' room when she had left for tea. 

*I must contact father!* Syaoran went outside to the garden and behind a tree and into a little building where the birds were kept. He went through the many cages until he came to a pigeon. 

Syaoran carefully opened the cage and took out the bird in his palms. He took the bird's feet gently and tucked a roll of paper in it's claws. "Fei fei, take this to father. Be careful, and don't let this note get in anyone else's hands!" He went outside and released the bird into the bright blue sky. 

"So, communicating with your side of the people?" 

Syaoran turned around, his face pale. "Who are you?!" 

Eriol stepped out from behind the tree, with a smirk on his face. "So, are you a little spy my cute little descendant?" 

"What do you mean cute little descendant?! And what spy?! I was just releasing the bird because it looked like it's wings were getting cramped in the cage!" Syaoran lied. 

Eriol crossed his arms, his smirk fading. "Don't lie Syaoran LI. It will come out someday and it will hurt." 

"What?" 

Eriol chuckled and walked away. "I don't believe you're my descendant." And then he walked away. 

Syaoran frowned, "How does he know all this? This isn't good..."   
  


Sakura and Tomoyo walked cheerfully back to Sakura's room after tea. It was quite pleasent, with green tea and butter cookies, and for Sakura, it was more fun since Tomoyo was there. 

"How long are you going to visit Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, she had become best friends with Tomoyo over the years. 

Tomoyo smiled, "I'm staying for two weeks! It will be awesome don't you think?!" 

"Yeah!" Sakura giggled happily. 

"How'd good ol' Kero?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura continued to giggle. "I don't think he'll like it when you say he's old! But he's still the same Kero!" Tomoyo and Mika were the only other people besides Sakura's family that knew about Kero and the whole card mistress business. 

Tomoyo was touched that Sakura decided to tell her of all people. "I brought him some strawberry shortcake that I made when I was bored back home!" 

"Wow! He'll love it!" Sakura smiled brightly as they turned the corner. 

~Crash~ 

"Ouch! My head!!" Sakura rubbed her forehead while standing back up. "Mr. Nezumi! Please watch where you're going!" 

Syaoran scrambled to his feet. "You watch where you go! Are you blind your highness?!" He said the 'your highness' part sarcastically while rolling his eyes. 

"Wow! He sure has guts to be so rude to you Sakura!" Tomoyo remarked. 

Sakura frowned, "It's nothing to be impressed about Tomoyo-chan! I have no idea why he is so rude! Why is that you are so rude Nezumi-kun?" 

"Because you are plain annoying. You act so innocent, but...oh nevermind!" Syaoran said with a scowl. *Because you're part of this filthy Kinomoto Kingdom!* 

"I am not annoying! I wish you could act nicer, like Hiiragizawa-kun!" Sakura sighed. 

"Who's that?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Another guard," Sakura answered. "Here, let's go to the garden and I'll introduce you guys!" Sakura and Tomoyo continued to walk towards the garden. 

Syaoran felt an odd feeling in him that he had never felt before. What was it? 

*Jealousy...?! How can that be Syaoran! Argh! You CAN not like this Princess Sakura! She is on the other side! Argh, I better go to the garden! That Eriol guy might blow my cover...* Syaoran crept after them, knowing that this was only one reason of following Sakura and Tomoyo to the garden.   
  


Eriol smiled as the two princesses walked towards him. He was caught by the beauty of the girl walking along side of Sakura. 

"May I ask who this lovely lady is?" Eriol said, pointing the question at Tomoyo. 

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji of the Daidouji Kingdom!" Tomoyo introduced herself. "You must be Eriol Hiiragizawa that Sakura was talking about!" 

Eriol nodded, his smile still on his face. "I assume you are the lovely princess of the Daidouji Kingdom too." 

Tomoyo blushed and nodded. Sakura noticed this and she wanted to scream kawaii, but she remained silent. 

Eriol sensed a green aura behind the bushes. His smile turned into a smirk. *Hehehehe! Syaoran is here! My fun can begin!!* Eriol took Sakura's hand. 

"Princess Sakura, have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful cherry blossom I have ever seen in my life?" Eriol said innocently. 

Sakura turned red. "Arigatou!!!" 

Eriol took Tomoyo's hand next. "You to, lovely Princess Tomoyo. You have the most enchanting eyes I have ever seen." 

Tomoyo turned beat red to. 

*You...you!!! Flirting with two girls at once?! What the heck do you think you're doing!!!* Syaoran thought from his hiding place behind the bushes. 

Eriol wanted to laugh when he felt Syaoran's aura flare. But he remained calm. 

"Oh Princess Sakura, your hand is as soft as velvet!" Eriol continued. 

Syaoran clenched his fists. 

"Sakura, you are..." 

"How dare you call the princess by her first name!!!!" Syaoran jumped out of the bushes, both his hands flying in the air. 

Everyone blinked at him, and he turned red in embarressment. 

"I mean, Princess Sakura! He is of lower level then you! How could guards call you by your first name! It is not acceptable!" Syaoran said, the red fading from his face. 

"Well, if I don't mind, then it's fine." Sakura said with a huff and turned around in her heels. "Let's go back to my room Tomoyo-chan." 

"Ok!" The two left quickly. 

Eriol couldn't help but start laughing. 

Syaoran growled, "Why are you laughing you flirt!!!" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It is so funny to see my cute little descendant jealous!!" Eriol almost fell over onto the floor laughing. 

Syaoran grew red in anger. "You!! Argh!!!" He pounced onto him, summoning his sword. 

"Ah ha! So you do know magic Syaoran Li!" Eriol stated triumphantly while rolling out of the way. 

Syaoran quickly changed his sword back to it's pendant form. *Shoot! I just let it drop! Baka!!!* Syaoran frowned nervously. "How do you know all this Hiiragizawa?! And why the hell do you call me your cute little descendant?! I am not your descendant! I am Clow Reed's descendant!" 

"Ah ha! You just said another point! You are definately a Li from the Li Kingdom now that you have just said that you are the descendant of myself!" Eriol said. 

Syaoran smacked his forehead at his stupidity, but then he froze in his spot. "What do you mean I just said that I am a descendant of yourself?!" 

Eriol chuckled and turned around to leave. "It will soon all fit together Mr. Li. And everything will be out of the mist."   
  


Sakura lead Tomoyo to her guest room. It was one of the finest ones in the palace and it was right next to Sakura's. Mika was in the room, folding new blankets and tucking in freshly washed bed sheets. 

"Oh konnichiwa my ladies!" Mika greeted cheerfully. 

Tomoyo sniffed the room. "Wow! It smells wonderful!" 

"I'm glad you like the smell! It's from the roses over there," Mika pointed to the vase of pink roses on her night table. 

"Wow! Did you get them for me?" Tomoyo asked. 

Mika shook her head. "No I didn't actually. It was actually from that new guard, Eriol Hiiragizawa." 

Tomoyo blushed, and Sakura giggled and left Tomoyo alone in her room so Tomoyo could think about Eriol peacefully. 

Sakura skipped into her room, and was greeted by a serious looking Kero. 

"What's wrong Kero?" 

"I sense another very very strong aura Sakura..." He said in a low whisper. 

Sakura flopped onto her bed beside Kero. "Really? I don't sense a thing!" 

"Maybe your powers aren't that intense to sense powers that are hidden so well..." 

Sakura closed her eyes, and concentrated... 

"Hey...I think I do! A dark blue aura..." 

Kero nodded proudly at her. "I guess you've been so preoccupied with Tomoyo that you haven't paid any attenion to it." 

"Yeah...oh! Tomoyo made you this!" Sakura placed the cake on the bed. 

Kero had huge hearts popping out of his eyes. "CAKE!!!" 

"Hush! What if someone hear's you?!" Sakura snapped just as someone knocked. "Oh boy..." 

She sighed and opened the door to see Syaoran. 

"Is there something wrong? I heard a kind of scream..." Syaoran asked, trying to hide the hint of worry from his voice. 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Oh a scream? You must be hearing things Nezumi-kun! Ehehe! Or maybe you just heard me singing!" 

"But it sounded...kind of horrid..." 

"Er...well, my singing voice is horrid!!!" Sakura said sheepishly. 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in suspicion and peered into the room. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, a couch, some pictures, a bed, a yellow stuffed toy, and a vanity table, and a whole bunch of usual stuff he saw in Meiling's room. 

"You still play with stuffed toys?" Syaoran asked, a bit amazed. 

"No! I mean yes! I mean, it was a present so I keep it there!" Sakura hated lieing, but she had to in this case. "Well, it's getting late! Night night Nezumi-kun!!" 

She jumped into her room and closed the door a bit to hard. 

Syaoran turned around and leaned against the wall. *I bet she hates me! I've been so rude...but that scream..I'm positive it isn't even Sakura's voice. AH!! I just said her first name!! Oh well...it's only in my head anyways...Night night Sakura-chan...*   
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Could this be the start of some S+S?! Who knows!!! Thanks for reading and please R+R! I'll be writing the next chapter soon so please come back =D   
  
  
  



	7. Purer Love

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 7:**   
**Purer Love**   
  
  
  


Sakura awoke at a knock at her door. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and got off the bed. 

"Who is it?" She said tiredly. 

"It's me! Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo's voice came from the other side of the door. 

Sakura opened it and smiled at her. "I just woke up!" 

"I noticed! You're hair is quite messy," Tomoyo pointed out. 

Sakura went to the mirror and combed her hair out. She opened her closet revealing dozens of dresses and gowns. "What should I wear today Tomoyo?" 

"Hmm..." Tomoyo walked up to the closet. "How about this blue one that I made for you? It would match the color of the sky today!" 

Sakura sweatdropped but nodded and went into the washroom with the dress in her hands. After a few minutes she emerged from the washroom in a light blue sparkly dress with spaghetti straps. 

She walked over to her vanity table and opened the second drawer to reveal a sleeping Kero in it. "Rise and shine Kero!" 

"Wha? Pancakes?" Kero mumbled in sleep. 

Sakura giggled, "Maybe we should let him sleep in a bit." 

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Do you want to go on a walk in the garden?" 

"Sure! But I bet that you have other reasons Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura teased. 

Tomoyo turned a little pink. "Eh, let's just get going!!" 

The two walked out of the room, and Sakura noticed that Syaoran wasn't there. "I wonder where Nezumi-kun is. He's always there when I come out." 

"Maybe he was hungry and went to the kitchens to get a snack," Tomoyo guessed. 

Sakura and Tomoyo reached the garden, and much to Tomoyo's happiness, Eriol was there, guarding the gates. 

"Ohayo Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo greeted cheerfully. 

Eriol smiled, "Hello my lovely lady. And hello your highness." He gave a little bow to both of them. 

Sakura giggled and decided to leave the two alone. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." She turned around and started to walk towards the building where the birds were kept. 

She felt an aura getting stronger and stronger as she walked. It was a familiar green aura. She ducked behind some bushes and peered through and saw Syaoran with a bird in his hands. 

*What is he doing?* Sakura strained her eyes to see a little white thing in the pigeon's claws. *It's a piece of paper!* She watched as Syaoran released the pigeon and said a couple words. 

Sakura hopped up from behind the bushes. "What were you doing?!" 

Syaoran gasped and jumped around. *Shit!!* "I...I wanted to let the bird excercise..." He stammered. 

"...But why did he have a piece of paper in its claws?" Sakura said, frowning slightly. 

"Oh...I wanted to send a note to my father..you know, I miss him..." Syaoran said, making his voice sound sad. 

"Why did you come to the palace to be a guard then?" 

"Because....my family doesn't have that much money, so..." 

Sakura felt sorry for him. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that..." She said, while patting him on the shoulder gently. 

Syaoran blushed slightly, just as something shot out of the bushes. Sakura and Syaoran felt back a few steps in shock. 

"Ah! What was that?!" Sakura yelped. 

Syaoran sensed a magical aura, it was a dark blue one, and it was well hidden but he could make out that it was there. Sakura strained to sense it, and she could, but ever so slightly. 

Suddenly something appeared in front of them. It looked like a wolf, but it had power serging from it in all directions. It was bearing it's teeth at Sakura and Syaoran, with one paw raised, ready to strike. 

"Step back princess! You might get hurt!" Syaoran said while standing in front of Sakura in protection. *How am I going to use my magic in front of her?! Argh...* 

"Use your magic Nezumi-kun..." Sakura said softly. 

Syaoran's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder to look into Sakura's emerald eyes. "How? How did you know?" 

"I can sense your aura Nezumi-kun. Not everybody has auras, but you do," Sakura said. 

*So, my cute litlte daughter is very smart indeed! She knows that Syaoran has magical powers! I am very proud!* Eriol thought from behind the bushes. 

Syaoran stood still for a moment, but was snapped back into the present when Sakura screamed, "Watch out!" 

Syaoran dodged a bolt of lightning. Somehow, this wolf like creature reminded Sakura of the lightning card. Syaoran took out his pendant and transformed it into a sword. 

"Lightning come forth!" He sent a bolt of lightning at the wolf and it howled in pain. It angered and charged at him, but he jumped out of the way. 

Sakura's eyes widened, noticing that now the wolf was charging at her. She didn't know what to do. 

*But if I use a card...Nezumi-kun will know...oh whatever! I'll save my life and then explain everything.* Sakura closed her eyes in concentration. She could hear the yelling of Syaoran telling her to watch out. 

"Jump card. Release and dispel." She summoned the card and little wings appeared on her shoes. She jumped out of the way just as the wolf sent another bolt of lightning. 

Sakura landed on a nearby tree. She looked over at Syaoran, who looked shocked. 

"I'll explain later Nezumi-kun! Let's just get rid of this thing!' Sakura screamed from across the tree. 

Syaoran nodded, "Lighting come forth!" He sent another strong bolt of lightning at the wolf and it screeched back in pain. 

Sakura raised her hand, the Shadow Card between her two fingers. She turned it over. 

"Shadow card, release and dispel!" The Shadow appeared and wrapped the wolf into a tight black ball. "Lightning card, release and dispel!" She summoned and a bolt of lightning struck the trapped wolf and it disappeared. 

*I am proud of my cute little daughter and my cute little descendant! They are destined to be together, without any lies between them!* Eriol though happily from his hiding place. 

Sakura jumped off the tree and landed in front of Syaoran. He had a blank look on his face, almost a cold emotionless stare. 

"What's...what's wrong Nezumi-kun?" Sakura said uneasily. 

"What...what were those cards...?" Syaoran was afraid for an answer, but he had to know. 

Sakura sighed and took out the Windy card. "The cards? They are the ancient Clow Cards, the reason why Li Kingdom is at war with us. I seriously don't think its worth killing so many innocent people just because of fifty three magical cards! Power isn't everything, don't you think?" 

Syaoran blinked, he never knew Sakura felt that way about the war. He thought that everybody from the Kinomoto Kingdom was just evil and had taken the Clow Cards away from his kingdom. "Yes...but don't you think that taking something away from somebody else is wrong?" 

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Are you pointing this question at me? Are you saying I took the Clow Cards away from the Li Kingdom? What side are you on anyways?" Sakura said furiously, but her angered died now. She just couldn't feel angry at Syaoran for some reason. "I'm sorry about that question." 

Syaoran nodded simply and turned around to go back to his post. "You have a reason to be angry Sakura." 

Sakura blinked. Did he just call her by her first name? 

Syaoran turned around, his face red. "Gomen your highness, it just slipped out." 

Sakura giggled, "It's alright. You can call me Sakura, I really don't mind." Sakura smiled at him. 

He gave a smile rare smile back. "And you...you can call me Syaoran..." 

Her smile brightnened, "Then see you around Syaoran." 

*Yes! My plan has worked perfectly! Me creating a magical wolf caused them both to reveal their magical abilities! That takes away one lie between the two, and makes their love purer! Now, the only lie they have between each other, is that Syaoran is from the Li Kingdom. But either way, the two are destined to be together, and nothing can change destiny.* Eriol stood up from behind the bushes and turned back towards the garden gates where Tomoyo was waiting for him.   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Oh no, what is Syaoran thinking now?! Now that he knows that Sakura somehow has the clow cards, what will he do? Please R+R and arigatou for reading! 


	8. Love, Hope, Shadow, Sword

  
  
  


AN: Ya know, I think I'm coming down with a case of writer's block!! Aiyaz! Hopefully not, I hate hate hate writer's block! Neways, I'm getting a tightening on my braces, and that bugs me alot, so it might make me write slower after because every time I tighten my braces I get headaches! Anyways, thanks for reading minna-san *.^ 

Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 8:**   
**Love, Hope, Shadow, Sword**   
  
  


A year went by, and the war was still raging on. But it was nearing it's end, and getting horrible for the Kinomoto Kingdom. The Li Kingdom seemed to be winning greatly, and every time one of the Kinomoto armies destroy a Li army, they seem to pop right back out. King Fujitaka sighed in frustration and anger as he looked at the huge map of Japan pinned on the wall. 

There were red flags and green flags. Red flags were scattered mostly on the map, indicating places where a Kinomoto army had fallen. There were a couple green flags, but very few compared to the red ones. Green was to mark the places where the Kinomoto armies had victory. 

"Don't worry honey..." Nadesiko hugged her husband tightly. "Everything will soon be over..." 

"But what if it is over the wrong way..." Fujitaka said solemnly. 

Nadesiko patted him on the shoulder gently. "We will just have to see how destiny unwinds itself." 

"Very well..."   
  


"Oh Syaoran!!! It's over there!" Sakura giggled while pointing. 

Syaoran turned around, a butterfly net in his hands. He followed Sakura's finger and saw the pink butterfly standing on the edge of a flower petal. "Argh! I'll get you soon enough!" He charged at it and swung the net over the butterfly, but it fluttered away, causing him to loose his balance and tople over. "Ahh!" 

Sakura giggles turned into laughter. "You look so funny Syaoran!!" She said, in between her laughing. 

Syaoran sweatdropped and got up. He concentrated harder, wanting to please Sakura. He felt the butterfly to his left, so with his lightning speed he swung the net down to his left, and magically, he actually caught the butterfly. "Ha! I got it!" 

Sakura started clapping and crouched down next to the net where the pink butterfly was fluttering around, trying to escape. "It's so beautiful don't you think?" 

"Not as beautiful as you," Syaoran said while crouching down next to Sakura. 

Sakura turned as pink as the butterfly. "How sweet Mr. Nezumi." 

Syaoran flinched slightly as Sakura said 'Nezumi'. He felt horrible for not telling Sakura his real full name. It just wasn't right to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell Sakura. Sakura would run away from him, or worst, he could get beheaded since he was a Li. 

Sakura lifted the net, releasing the butterfly back into the air. 

"What'd you do that for?! It took half an hour to catch!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"It was amusing to watch, but if I kept that butterfly locked up in a cage, it would never be happy. It would be trapped, never to be free unless someone opened the cage. It's sad, thinking that such a free beautiful creature could be locked up so easily." Sakura said softly. 

Syaoran nodded, "You're right." He stood up and went into the building where the birds were kept. 

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and gasped when suddenly dozens of birds flew out from the doorway. They chirped in happiness while spreading their wings. 

"There, now they're all free!" Syaoran said happily while walking out of the building. 

Sakura smiled, "Yes, they are all free! Free to go wherever they desire! Somehow, I want to be as free as a bird someday. Or even a butterfly. They have no frustration is seems, and no responsibilities of being a princess. Or, they don't have to watch the bloody war going on. They would have no clue what was happening anyways." 

Syaoran stayed silent. Sakura turned around gracefully to face him. "I just noticed, there were forty nine birds released, aren't there fifty birds?" 

*Wow, she can sure count...* Syaoran scartched his head. "I counted fifty, you must have miscounted Sakura." 

"I guess..." Sakura heard a ringing bell. "Oh no! It's lunch time, I better get going! But I'll see you after right Syaoran? Maybe we could do more butterfly catching." 

"You mean watching Syaoran embarrass himself." Syaoran corrected with a sheepish grin. "Why not, see you later then my sweet cherry blossom." 

"Hai!" Sakura smiled brightly, her emerald eyes sparkling as she turned around to leave. 

Syaoran's grin faded and it was replaced by a frown. He had spent one month being happy with Sakura, but he had found out from his father that the war was going to end soon. And he was sure that the Li Kingdom was going to win. Syaoran sighed, this also met that his relationship with Sakura would have to end. 

He walked back into the bird building, and looked at the only bird left, his messenger pigeon. "...I wish this war would stop..maybe I should persuade father...but he would never listen...not when he is so close to getting the clow cards and making the Kinomoto Kingdom fall..." He said sadly.   
  


"Sakura and Touya dear..." Queen Nadesiko held both their hands tightly at the dining table. "As you know, we think that the war is nearing it's end." 

Sakura and Touya nodded. 

Fujitaka sighed and frowned, "We don't think we're going to win." 

"...Oh no...." Sakura could only utter those words, her thoughts were spinning in her mind. 

"But whatever happens, you and Touya must stick together, alright?" Nadesiko said almost pleadingly. 

Touya nodded, "Don't worry mother, I will take care of the squirt." 

"It's not the time for you two to be joking around!" Nadesiko snapped sternly. "I am serious." 

"Alright, alright. I will take care of Sakura, no matter what." Touya said. 

Nadesiko gave him a small smile. "That is good to here. And Sakura, whatever happens, always listen to your oni-chan (big bro), alright?" 

Sakura gave a small sigh but nodded as much as she didn't want to. "But why are you saying all this?" 

"...I...I don't really know..." Nadesiko said truefully. "Oh well, let us just have a peaceful lunch together. All of us, the Kinomoto family together." 

Sakura somehow felt uneasy at the tone of her mother's voice. This lunch sounded so final, as if it was the end of something, or the last of something. Like the last time they would eat together.   
  


Sakura was surprised when Mika had brought her dinner at her room. 

"Why am I eating in my room Mika?" 

"I don't know, I think it's because your majesty is busy with the work and the war that they are not going to be going to dinner today. It would be rather lonely for you to eat in the great dining hall just with your brother." 

Sakura nodded werily in agreement. Kero flew over to the plates of food, his eyes starry. 

"Yes!! Food!!!" He dove into a plate. 

Sakura sweatdropped and started spooning up some soup. Sakura looked up at Mika who seemed awfully silent. 

"Why are you so quiet Mika?" Sakura asked worridly. "Is something the matter...?" 

"Nothing...nothing is the matter princess. Just eat well dear Sakura, eat as much as you can." Mika uttered and left the room quickly. 

Sakura blinked, "Why do I feel like everyone's hiding something from me Kero?! It's bugging me alot, I have a feeling something is horribly wrong..." 

"Why not use the Clow Cards then?" Kero suggested. "You know, the vision thing?" 

"Oh right!" Sakura opened her drawer, revealing the Sakura Book. She had transformed the cards into Sakura's Cards last year when Kero thought she was ready. 

She placed the cards into three piles. And then she shuffled and then put them back into three piles. Then she placed them into a diamond shape. 

"Clow Cards give me vision..." She said softly. 

The cards flared pink and it soon died down. 

Sakura turned the top card over. "Love." 

She flipped the next three cards. "Shadow, Sword, and Hope?" Sakura felt an odd feeling of emptiness in her stomach. "Kero...why does this formation of cards sound so familiar...?" 

"Hmm...it does ring a bell doesn't it?" Kero said while floating above the cards with his tiny legs crossed over. 

"You know what Kero? I think I got the exact same four cards the very first time I tried this vision thing. Do you think it actually works when I get the same thing over and over?" 

"No...the Clow Cards, I mean Sakura Cards are never wrong." Kero mumbled. "This would mean that this prediction is very accurate." 

"But I don't think it's to good..." Sakura said worridly. 

As if on cue, she heard the clashing of swords near the outside of her room. Sakura perked up at the sound. 

"What's going on Kero?!" Sakura asked urgently. 

Kero had a stress mark on his forehead. "Expect the unexpected Sakura. Let's go out and see..." 

"Right!" Sakura slipped into her slippers and walked towards the door of her room, the sound of clashing swords coming closer and closer.   
  
  
  
  


AN: Cliffhanger!! Hoho! Heh, what is happening anyways? A hint: Something horrible is happening =S Stay tooned and I'll post the next chapter soon! Ja ne~ 


	9. Of Blood and Pain

  
  
  


AN: Anyways, before you read this chapter, if you hate **blood, tears, and pain,** I will just say that you will not like this chapter at all. If you the emotionful type of person that starts crying at the slightest thing, I suggest you have a box of tissues beside you or something. For those who are not that easy to get sad or depressed, then I guess you wouldn't need the tissues. Anways, just read on, and please review after. Arigatou! 

Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
**** ****

**Chapter 9:**   
**Of Blood and Pain**   
****   
****   
**** ****

Sakura stepped out of her room, afraid of what was happening. She walked down the silent hallway, the clanging of swords had stopped...for now. It was dark, as she felt her way by her hand on the wall. 

She peeked around the corner and her eyes widened in horror. "MIKA!!!!" She screamed while running to Mika who's body was sprawled on the cold marble floor. There was blood around her, and Mika's eyes were still wide opened. 

Sakura felt for her pulse, but found nothing. "...No....NO! Mika! YOU CAN'T DIE!!!" Sakura started crying while she hugged her maid. She had never really considered Mika as a maid, she always considered Mika as a sort of sister to her. An older sister who was always there for her. But now, she was gone... 

"No Mika...wake up.." She choked as she put her hands over Mika's eyes and closed them for her. "...Mika...." 

Suddenly, she heard the clanging of swords again and she ran down the hallway furious. *Who is doing this?!* She rounded the corner and noticed that she was in the hallway there her parents room where. 

*NO!* She thought furiously. Sakura ran as fast as she could with her slippers. The door to her parents room were wide open and she ran in, almost fainting. 

Men in armour were in the room, on there shield and swords was the word 'Li' in chinese. Sakura felt her tears bursting out of her eyes as she saw one soldier slice his sword through her mother's chest. "MOTHER!" 

This caused all the soldiers in the room to notice Sakura standing at the doorway. 

"Hey men! I think it's the princess!" One men started charging at her. 

"YOU EVIL EVIL EVIL PEOPLE!" She screamed furiously. "Firey! Release and dispel!" She summoned the card to appear in her hand and then she released it at the soldier that was running to her. 

The others were shocked at what happened. Sakura gasped, she had just killed someone, and she couldn't stand the burden of that. She shook in fright at the dead bodies that surrounded her. "Firey stop!" Firey returned to it's card form. 

Sakura ran over to her mother's body. Her head was rolled to one side, and her once ruby red lips were a pale purple. "Mother...mother...you can't leave me now...not yet..." Sakura groaned, pain pounding in her heart and chest. She looked around the room and couldn't find her father. "Father?! Father where are you???!!!!" 

Sakura walked around to the other side of the bed, and she wished she hadn't. Sakura screamed the loudest scream she had ever screamed before. She clamped her hands over her eyes, shaking her head furiously. "NONONONONONONONONONNO!" Sakura dropped her hands to her side, her eyes still clamped shut. 

She turned away from the room and ran. She didn't want to see her father's dead body. Espeically when his head was not attached. Sakura fell onto the floor when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Syaoran. 

"SYAORAN!!! SYAORAN!!!" She screamed and basically pounced onto him. "MY MOTHER! MY FATHER! THEY'RE ALL GONE! OH SYAORAN!!!" She cried into his shoulder. 

Syaoran gently pushed her away. "S...Sakura...I mean...I guess I shouldn't have the right to call you that..." 

"...What...what do you mean?" Sakura said softly, wiping a tear away from her blood shot eyes. 

"Let me introduce myself again..." Syaoran said emotionlessly. "Nice to meet you, I am Prince Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom. Heir to the throne of the Li Kingdom, engaged to Princess Meiling Li." 

Sakura felt her head spin, and clamped her hands on her ears. "NO! No...Syaoran...this isn't a time to play games..." Sakura said, even though she had a feeling that this wasn't a game. 

"It isn't a game Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran said, sadness was in his voice. 

Sakura fell onto her knees. "WHY?!" Sakura burst into a new set of tears, she could hear footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw a bunch of soldiers walking towards her, their swords drawn. 

She looked back at Syaoran, who seemed in no attempt to stop them from killing her. Sakura clenched her fists tightly, "I guess I have mistakened you Syaoran LI!" Sakura pulled out Firey, Windy, Earthy, and Watery all at the same time. "Sakura Cards! Come to my aid!" 

All the four spirits started attacking the soldiers. Sakura started running to where her brother's room was located. She hoped, with all her heart, that she was not to late. 

She was so confused, how did the Li Kingdom soldiers get into the palace? It couldn't have been that easy, but then, it seemed likley that they could over power the few soldiers they had in the palace. 

Sakura felt her stomach go empty again when she saw that her brother's room's door was open. *Oni-chan...* She stepped into the room, and heard a splashing sound. 

She looked down, and grimaced. She had stepped in a pool of blood. Her..brother's blood. 

"T...Touya...oni...oni-chan...n..no.." Sakura clenched her fists has pain and anger seered through her. She heard the clanking of metal coming into the room, and she looked up. 

She saw a soldier standing there. 

"The last of the Kinomoto Royal Family," He smirked. "Will be soon joining the rest in hell!" 

Sakura gasped as the felt pain emerge in her chest as she saw a flash of metal. She slumped onto the floor, her body silent.   
  
  


AN: This chapter was EXTREMELY SHORT because I wanted it to be! LoL X.X Anyways, I had a very aching chest when I wrote this chapter, it's so sad! All your family gone, and betrayed by your only love! So sad for Sakura!! Anyways, is Sakura **dead**?! Stay tooned..   
  
  



	10. One April Day

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
****

**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 10:**   
**One April Day**   
****   
**** ****

Syaoran was still standing in that silent hallway. Yet all of a sudden he felt a part of him go empty, and he had a bad feeling in his stomach. His feet quickly started dashing towards the hallway where he had last saw Sakura. 

*Sakura...Sakura...* Her name was the only thing in his mind right now as he ran into Touya's former room. He nearly fell over, but he had to stay calm when some soldiers were still in the room. 

"Your highness, we have finished the job," One soldier said proudly. 

Syaoran growled and ordered him to get out of the room. He saw Sakura's body on the ground, a few feet away from her brother's, and she was lying there in a pool of fresh crimson blood. Syaoran's fists were clenched tightly as he fell on his knees beside her. 

"S...Sakura??" He said, his voice shaking. "Why...why are you sleeping...? Wake up..." He shook her helplessly. "It's all my fault...I should have stopped them...but..but this was all of father's plan...I was the spy for father...I shouldn't have...Sakura...I'm so sorry..." He felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

He raised one had slowly to wipe it away. He had never cried before, now at all since he was a baby. Syaoran was taught to never cry, it only showed they you were weak. 

"Sakura..I'm sorry for lieing to you...for betraying you...I'm sorry for everything...ongeai, wake up!" Syaoran yelled while shaking Sakura's limp body. 

"Your highness, we have found the Clow Book!" A soldier walked into the room carrying the book. 

Syaoran's eyes widened. He had thought that Sakura had changed the book to the Sakura Book... 

"Is anything wrong prince?" 

"N..Nothing...that's good that you found it..." Syaoran slowly stood back up. *The Sakura Book...it must have changed back to the Clow Book when..when Sakura...* 

"We better head back to the palace. It will take a few days your highness." 

"What about the bodies...?" Syaoran uttered softly. 

The soldier laughed a bit. "These filthy things? Your majesty has ordered us to burn them." 

"NO!" 

The soldier stepped back, startled. "...Y..Yes sir..." 

"They will all have a proper burial got that?!" Syaoran said through clenched teeth. 

The soldier nodded quickly. "Y...Yes..."   
  


Syaoran gazed at the graves lined up in a perfect line. He was standing in front of Sakura's grave, where he had placed fresh cherry blossoms in front. He felt a aching pain in his heart as he turned his back to leave. 

"I'm sorry Sakura...I will forever remember you...and we can go butterfly catching oneday when we meet again..." Syaoran said softly and stepped into the carriage that was waiting for him. 

If Syaoran had decided to look over his shoulder, or turn back, he would have saw the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Sakura's grave started shining brightly with a strong pink aura. And suddenly, the dirt covering the coffin blew away...   
  
****

**Three Years Later**   
**** ****

Princess Tomoyo sighed heavily as she looked out her window on one sunny April day. April, the month of cherry blossoms, and the month for her to remember her dearest friend, Sakura Kinomoto. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to gaze into the dark eyes of her boyfriend. 

"Eriol....I miss Sakura so much..." Tomoyo said, blinking her tears away, but failed. 

Eriol hugged her tightly, "I do miss her too...she was a wonderful gift to the world...to us..." 

"And she was the one who brough you to me..." Tomoyo said softly. Three years ago when Tomoyo was going to leave from her two week vacation at the Kinomoto Kingdom, Sakura had told Eriol to leave with Tomoyo, so they could be together. 

Eriol smiled, "But don't give up Tomoyo..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know that I am half the reincarnation of Clow Reed, and I can sense that Sakura is alright..." Eriol said assuringly. 

Eriol had told Tomoyo two years ago that he was half of Clow Reed. She was shocked, but she loved in none the less. 

"What do you mean Eriol?" Tomoyo said, nuzzling into his chest. 

"...We will see...just let destiny lead the way without any changes..."   
  


"King Syaoran! The girl has failed to open the book!" A guard of the Li Kingdom said while bowing in front of the king of the Li Kingdom. 

Syaoran growled unpleasingly. "Behead her!" He stood up from his throne and retreated back to his room in frustration. He glanced at the a painting of Sakura blossoms hanging on the wall. 

He walked over to the painting, and tap it three times, and it turned around, revealing a hole in the wall where the Clow Book sat undisturbed. He lifted it out, and stuck the Clow Key in, but it would not open. 

"Why won't it open?! I have tried to get every person with magic to open the book, and no one has suceeded!" Syaoran thought furiously. *If only she was here...* He thought, but he shook his thought away of _her_. He had turned rather cold and bitter to everyone around him after the death of his father, which meant that he had to be king. 

He didn't want the responsibility of a whole kingdom, or the riches, and the frustration. All he wanted was his ying fa. 

"Syaoran honey...please..." 

Syaoran scowled and turned around and met the ruby eyes of a worried Queen Meiling. "Meiling! Can't I have some privacy?!" 

"But...but you shouldn't always think about opening that Clow Book! Just let it rest for a day at least! You need to take a break of this thing...and why do you want to open the book so badly?!" Meiling asked, her eyebrows arched down in worry. 

"It's none of your business..." Syaoran replied bitterly. *Because...because maybe a card can bring Sakura back...* 

Meiling sighed sadly and left the room, her black hair disappearing around the corner of the doorway. Syaoran frowned soon after her departure. 

*I'm sorry Meiling...for being so cruel to you...you deserve a better husband..* Syaoran thought while placing the Clow Book back into its hiding place. 

He glanced out the window, and noticed that the first cherry blossoms were blooming. He smiled inwardly to himself.   
  


A figure walked slowly through the busy streets of a tiny market in Hong Kong. A hood was covering his/her's face, but black silky hair was visible. 

The figure pulled down the hood, revealing that she was female. She had long black shiny hair that reached her waist, and she had a few flower pins in her hair. 

"Excuse me sir?" The girl asked softly at a man who was walking by. 

He stopped and smiled at the girl. "She me shi (what is it)?" 

"Er..I don't understand..." 

"Oh I'm very sorry..." The man said. "I meant, what is it?" 

The girl smiled back at the man. "I was wondering...which way it is to the Li Castle?" 

The man seemed frightened at the mention of the Li family. "Why would you want to go there young lady?! You could get easily beheaded by King Syaoran!" 

"Oh...I just want to know..." The girl replied simply, some of her black hair tumbling over the side of her shoulder. 

"It's right across this market and through the forest. It is quite easy to find since the towers are pretty high." And then the man left quickly. 

The girl blinked and called after the man. "Thank you!" 

"You welcome!" He called back and disappeared down an alley. 

The girl walked down the busy streets towards the forest when an old lady grasped her hand. 

She was shocked and quickly pulled her hand free. The old lady smiled a toothless smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you..." She said in a hoarse voice. 

The girl smiled back at the old lady. "It's alright...I was just startled." 

"What is your name?" 

"...My name?" The girl knew it was not right to tell a stranger your name, but she felt it was alright to tell this old lady. "My name...my name is...is Hu Die..." 

The old lady smiled bigger at her, and took both her hands. "Little girl, remember something, hiding in the shadows will not help." 

The girl stayed silent. 

"Shadow, is something you do not want to stay in." The old lady said. "Hope, have hope young one. Sword, something that has pierced your heart, and it is painful, but let hope fill your heart. And Love, you will find your destined one, just let destiny unwind." 

The girl blinked, but when her eyes opened again the old lady was not there anymore. Vanished. 

The girl shook in fright and quickly hurried her way through the streets. 

_Shadow...___

_Hope...___

_Sword...___

_Love...___

Hu Die repeated through her mind. She frowned at the four meaningful words. 

_What is so bad about hiding in the shadows?___

_Is hope any use for me? There is no hope left...___

_A sword has pierced my heart, yes, but how can I find hope when the sword was placed in my heart by the only one I loved?___

_Yet love, such a delicate word, is just a emotion of betrayal...___

_What has those four things got for me.... _Hu Die thought sadly and disappeared into the forest. 

**Shadow******

**Hope******

**Sword******

**Love**   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

AN: Ok, just a reminder that Syaoran and everyone is now 19! Yes, Syaoran is at a very young age to be a king. Anyways, who is this mysterious Hu Die girl? What does the old lady mean?! Here's a hint: Hu Die means **butterfly**...does that ring a bell?   
  



	11. Have we Met?

  
AN: This chapter's beginning is **Meiling point of view**! Not the whole chapter, just a bit of it! Anyways, read on and please review! Thanks =D 

Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
**** ****

**Chapter 11:**   
**Have we met?**   
****   
**** ****

I sometimes feel so empty...hollow almost in my insides. So much has happened to me over the past three years. I am merily a 19 year old, but on the other hand I am the queen of the entire Li Kingdom. Syaoran Li is my husband...yet if you took a first glance at us, you wouldn't think so. We are also distant cousins, but to keep the royal blood pure we must marry. I don't mind this at all! I love Xiaolang with all my heart, if only my love was returned, it would be a dream come true... 

He is always so cold to me, saying that I mind his business to much. But sometimes I hear his say under his breath that he was sorry or that I deserved a better husband. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Xiaolang use to say that I was the most stubborn person he had ever met in his entire life time. Back then, I would have been steaming mad, but now that I look back at the past, I kind of agree with him. But through the years, I, Meiling Li, has matured. I want to be a good queen to my kingdom, just like Auntie Yelan. 

What bothers me most is when I look into Syaoran's eyes and I see another girl. I do not know why I can see it, but when I look into his eyes, I see another girl staring back at me. I wonder who she is...but I would be happy for Xiaolang if he found his true love. To him, I am just his wife that he was forced to marry. 

I am just a beautiful bell waiting to be rung...   
  


Syaoran passed by Meiling's private quarters, and he glanced in to see Meiling looking out the window with one arm under her chin. She had a flat face, no smile, no frown. Syaoran sighed to himself and continued to walk aimlessly down halls, not exactly aimlessly, he was to go to his throne room to have a little meeting. 

Meetings, he hated them with all his heart. It was either good news, or bad news. He stepped into the room, and everyone in the room bowed to him. Syaoran sighed, another long boring meeting for him.   
  


"Excuse me? Are there any more spaces available to take the job of a maid?" Hu Die asked uneasily at the guards standing outside the Li castle. 

They shrugged and one of them gestured Hu Die to follow him. They walked into the servant quarters and into a room where a girl was sewing up blankets that were torn in some places. 

"This girl wants to know if there's anymore spaces left to be a maid for the castle, you take care of this," And the guard left, leaving Hu Die with a dark brown haired girl. 

The girl smiled, "Hello...I'm Rika." 

"Hello, I'm S..Hu Die.." Hu Die plastered a smile on her face. 

Rika placed the needle and thread down onto a small bench. "So you want a job? I think there are some spaces in the kitchen department...is that alright with you?" 

"Of course...I love to cook!" Hu Die said with a bright smile lightning up her face. 

Rika smiled and nodded, "I'll show you to the kitchens then." 

They went through hallways, and Hu Die admired that castle very much. It was a chinese style castle with arches and flower gardens and beautiful ponds with lily pads floating all over. 

"The lotuses are beautiful..." Hu Die commented. 

Rika giggled, "I agree, Queen Meiling loves lotuses, that is why they are everywhere." 

"I see..." Hu Die said. 

They arrived in the kitchens and Hu Die was introduced to the cheif maid of the kitchen. 

"Nice to meet you Hu Die-chan." 

"Nice to meet you to MingLian," Hu Die shook her hand. 

MingLian grinned, "Just call me Ming, it is much shorter and easier to remember. Now do you know how to work with the fires and cook?" 

Hu Die nodded, and Rika said good bye and returned to her place in sewing up the blankets. 

"It is almost time for the king's lunch. I heard that he will be coming back from a meeting, so he should be in a grumpy mood, so we must make this lunch delicious," Ming said while rolling flour out. 

Hu Die smiled and started a fire in one of the wood stoves, fanning it at the same time. She placed a pot on top of the wood stove, while fanning with the other hand, and placed some cabbage and seisemi oil into the pot. She left the pot cooking while she chopped some carrots and celery and anded them into the pot. After she was finished with the dish, she started cracking a couple eggs, and rolling out flour. 

She made cute little cakes, oddly they were shaped into a flower, a cherry blossom. Hu Die blinked at what she had made, but she shrugged it aside and placed the cakes onto a china dish. 

"You are quite a good cook Hu Die," Ming commented, impressed. 

Hu Die smiled, "Should I bring this to your majesty?" 

"If you please, his eating place is just down that hall and then turn left then go down the hall and turn left again." Ming explained. 

Hu Die nodded and quickly hurried off with the plates of food on the platter. She went down the hallway and turned left and down again and left again just as told. 

She came upon a round doorway and she stepped into the room. She saw a young man, around her age, sitting on a chair. He looked frustrated and stressed at the same time. 

"Finally, lunch is here," He said sarcastically. 

Hu Die frowned, but placed the food on the table. Syaoran didn't even look up at who brought him lunch until he noticed that cherry blossomed shaped cakes. 

"Is this some kind of joke?!" He roared. 

Hu Die stepped back in fright. "What...what do you mean your majesty?" 

The guards around Syaoran seemed alert, ready for any order from Syaoran. 

"Everyone knows that I do not like to be reminded of someone..." Syaoran said sadly. 

Hu Die's frown disappeared. "And yet you still like staring at cherry blossoms?" 

"...H..how do you know?!" He demanded. 

"...I just do your majesty," Hu Die halfed smiled. 

Syaoran stared at the girl. She was beautiful, with her long black hair and her...her..emerald eyes. Syaoran felt a wave of sadness flood through him, those eyes, there were a complete clone of his ying fa's. 

"...Eyes..." 

"Excuse me?" Hu Die titled her head in confusion. 

Syaoran blushed a bit in embarrasement. "Nothing..I haven't seen you around before.." 

"I am new here." She replied calmly. 

"Oh I see.." 

Hu Die bowed and left the room. Syaoran sniffed the air and could smell the smell of honey suckle and cherry blossoms in the air. That smell was so familiar...but he couldn't put his finger on it. And those eyes...he couldn't forget them anywhere...they were exactly like Sakura's eyes, and he had not met anyone else with eyes such like hers. Until now.   
  


***You were lucky this time Syaoran...that I did not poison you...I wanted to see you alive...but I will have your life...***   
  


"Let's go butterfly catching...just you and me..you promised, that we would go butterfly catching...just you and me..." Hu Die hummed silently to herself as she leaned over the railing of a small arched bridge over the pond. "You're my little butterfly...in the blowing skies. All alone, to face reality..." 

Syaoran heard a singing voice, a familiar singing voice. He followed the voice out to the gardens, and he saw that maid who brought him lunch. 

*Her voice..is so familiar...* Syaoran thought as he neared the bridge she was standing on. 

Hu Die felt a familiar aura, Syaoran. She turned gracefully around, and bowed. "Good afternoon your majesty." 

"...Have we met?" 

"..I'm afraid not.." Hu Die stammered. 

Syaoran raised one eyebrow. "Are...are you sure? You're voice, you're eyes, they are all so familiar..." 

"Familiar? How so?" Hu Die asked, quite interested. 

"..I use to..love this girl...she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had the most stunning emerald eyes, and the most beautiful auburn hair...she was my ying fa...but she's gone now..." Syaoran said sorrowfully. 

Hu Die wanted to smirk but she plastered a fake frown on her face. "Oh dear...yet she is gone? Dead I assume. She was probably killed by her own love." She said bitterly. 

Syaoran looked at her, with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" 

"...Oh nothing, I was just thinking to myself..." Hu Die said and smiled. "I must get going." And she walked down the bridge and disappeared down a hallway. 

"...She is so weird...but she reminds me of Sakura so much...maybe it is just the looks, except for the hair of course..but everything else is so much alike..." Syaoran thought out loud. "I must miss her to much..." 

Hu Die smirked when she heard what Syaoran said. "You miss her to much Syaoran? Why did you kill her in the first place then? Kill her whole family? Kill her heart and soul? That was your mistake Syaoran..."   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Hoe! Anyone have a guess who Hu Die is? Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! I love you reviewers and I just love it! Thanks and ja ne~   



	12. Awakening

  
  


AN: Ok, I totally agree on people who say that Sakura wouldn't be the revenge type of person, but this is for the story so sorry ^^;; I mean, if someone fell in love with you, and then they were part of a family that killed your family, wouldn't you have the least bit of hate even if you are the sweetest person on earth?! Anyways, that was a bit sarcastic, well read on! S+S forever! 

Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  


**Chapter 12:**   
**Awakening**   
  
  


Hu Die tossed and turned in bed, she was having a nightmare, but it wasn't like a normal nightmare since it had all happened in real life to her. 

_She ran down the halls, slippers padding on cold marble floor and blood streaked over her once clean bath robe. She dashed into her brother's room only to find that he was dead, just like the rest._

_Why Syaoran? Why didn't you stop them?_

Hu Die woke up with cold sweat trickling down her neck and forehead. She rubbed her eyes, and noticed that she had been crying, and she was breathing at a abnormally fast pace. 

She cried silently to herself, she missed her family, she missed everything. 

_Why Syaoran? Why did you turn on me? I trusted you, my very first love.._

Hu Die cuddled into her blankets tighter, shaking away the horrible memories to the back of her head.   
  


Syaoran frowned as he ate breakfast. He had a nightmare yesterday, it was like a recollection of memories from three years ago. 

"Xiaolang? You alright?" Meiling said worridly. 

"Let's go butterfly catching..." 

"What?" Meiling said, a look of complete confusion on her face. 

Syaoran chuckled sheepishly. "Nothing Meiling..." 

"I don't believe you Syaoran Li! It's about time that you tell your wife about your feelings, or anything! You've keep them all to yourself, please, tell me what's wrong?" Meiling asked, holding Syaoran's hand. "I can see it in your eyes Xiaolang, don't try to hide it. You love someone else, and I will be happy for you if she appears." 

Syaoran looked into Meiling's ruby eyes. He couldn't see anything...except for the sadness in them. He sighed deeply and took his hand out of Meiling's. "I did love someone else Meiling...but she's dead..." 

"..oh.." Meiling said, shocked. 

"Anyways, I'm going to the library," Syaoran pushed his chair back and stood up in a hurry and he soon was gone from the room. 

Meiling frowned and sighed. "I should be getting use to this by now...yet I am not."   
  


Hu Die clutched the bag of white powder in her hand tightly. A bowl of soup was in front of her. For some reason, she just couldn't put her hand down to pour the poison into the soup. 

*Argh! I hate myself! Why can't I put it int?!* Hu Die thought sadly. *You still love him don't you? No I don't! He killed your family, or at least his family killed your family...But then why can't you poison him?! Nonnononono! I do not love him!" 

"Is there a problem?" 

Hu Die whirled around, hiding the bag behind her. Her emerald eyes met amber ones. 

"Oh! Uh, your majety! How nice to see you!" Hu Die stammered, feeling a bit ashamed. 

"Is that soup..." 

"For you!" Hu Die said quickly and handed the bowl of soup to Syaoran. 

Syaoran looked at her oddly. "I don't feel like drinking it right now...do you care to take a walk to the library with me?" 

"Oh course! I'll be honoured to!" Hu Die said, still a bit jumpy at how close she was to being caught. 

They walked out of the kitchen room, passing by Syaoran's bedroom. Hu Die felt a strong aura coming from the room. 

*The Clow Book!* Hu Die thought instantly. 

"Is there something wrong? You seem like you've just seen a ghost..." Syaoran asked her worridly. 

Hu Die smiled back at him. "Nothing...I was just thinking." 

"About?" 

"...Uh...my family.." She lied, but she was constantly thinking of her family. Her smiled quickly faded and it turned into a frown. 

"Do you miss them? You can go visit them if you want this weekend," Syaoran offered. 

Hu Die gave a soft smile of gratitude but she shook her head. "I can't visit them...unless I have wings to fly up there..." Hu Die sadly pointed towards the cloudless blue sky. 

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Syaoran said sympathetically. "I didn't know..." 

"It's alright..." Hu Die said, a little bit of bitterness in her voice. *Of course you know...* 

They arrived at the library and Hu Die decided that she should be going back to the kitchens now. She said good bye and headed to what Syaoran thought was the kitchens, but she really was going to Syaoran's bedroom. 

*Oh Kero..I miss you so much!* Hu Die thought as she came to the door of the room. She gently pushed the door open and peeked in to see if anyone was there. 

Much to her relief, no one was in there except herself. 

She felt the aura of the Clow Book getting stronger and stronger, yet she couldn't see it with her eyes. *Where is it?* She thought distressfully. She felt her way through the room with her senses and stopped in front of a painting of cherry blossoms. 

"A painting....hmm..." Hu Die moved her hand around the painting, trying to find some secret switch, but to her dismay found none. "How smart can he be?" 

She was frustrated after a couple minutes. "Argh! How do you open?!" She nearly slammed her fist against the painting. She felt it move slightly. 

Hu Die looked up, and tapped it again. It moved more, so she tapped it again. This time, it swung open completely, revealing the Clow Book and the Clow Key. 

Hu Die smiled brightly, her first real smile in ages. She grabbed the key and the book and quickly placed the painting back to what it looked like before she came and moved it. 

Suddenly, she felt a strong green aura coming her way. Syaoran. 

Hu Die gasped and opened the nearest window, and flung herself out just as Syaoran came into the room. 

*I could have swore...I heard noise in hear..* Syaoran thought as he looked around the empty room until his eyes caught sight of the open window. 

His thoughts quickly changed to where the Clow Book was and he quickly went to the painting and tapped it three times. He nearly fainted when it swung open, revealing an empty place in the wall. 

"NO!!!" 

Guards came running into the room. "Your majesty?! Where is the intruder?!" 

"ALREADY GONE YOU IDIOTS!" Syaoran yelled angrilly. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE INTRUDER JUST STOLE?!" 

"..." 

"THE CLOW BOOK DAMN-IT!" Syaoran was fuming with his teeth clenched together and his fists tightening. 

The guards were all shocked. 

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?! GO AFTER THE INTRUDER BAKAS!" Syaoran ordered angrilly while all the guards started running in all directions and out of the room to go outside. 

Syaoran slammed his fist against the red maghony table, nearly snapping it in half. "The Clow Book...The clow cards...were the reason why my Sakura DIED! Now it's gone...it wasn't WORTH IT!" 

"Xiaolang...calm down!" Meiling cried, while running into the room, her black odangos swinging as she ran. 

Syaoran threw Meiling's arms aside that were on his shoulder. "THE CLOW BOOK AND THE CARDS ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!" 

"...I..I know honey..." Meiling said softly. 

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH!" Syaoran screamed. 

Meiling was taken aback, she had never seen Syaoran this mad before. "Please...you're scaring me..." 

"You don't know how much it meant to me..." Syaoran said, almost calmly which made Meiling freak out even more.   
  


It was night at the Li Kingdom, but the Li castle was in a disaster. Guards were running everywhere, and roaming the city streets, asking anyone in the way if they saw someone take a book and a key that had weird designs on it. 

Hu Die was in her room, clutching the key tightly in her hands. She placed it in the book and turned it. A blinding light filled the room as the book opened and Kero's form was coming out. 

"KERO!!!!!" Hu Die screamed in happiness. 

"SAKURA-CHAN! LONG TIME NO SEE!" Kero gave her a bear hug as best as he could with his paws. 

Hu Die felt tears of joy trickle down her cheeks. "Oh Kero! I've missed you so...Ii'm very thankful that you kept the Clow Book safe.." 

"That's my job! I'm the guardian beast of the seal anyways! That's why that chinese gaki couldn't open the book, because I was there preventing anyone except you to open it!" Kero said proudly. "What happened to your hair?!" 

"Oh this?" Sakura said fingering the black hair. She lifted the air right off, revealing her long auburn hair. "It's a wig. Disguise you see." 

"Smart one!" Kero grinned. "Since you haven't used the cards in such a long time, we should have some reviewing." 

Sakura nodded cheerfully and raised the clow key. 

"Key that hides the powers of darkness, reveal thy true form! I, Sakura, under contract, command you, release!" 

Sakura felt the key grow into her star wand. She lovingly ran her hand over it. "I've missed doing this!" 

"Now you cards must miss you to Sakura!" 

As if on cue, the Clow Book opened and all the clow cards came fluttering out to meet their beloved mistress. 

"MISTRESS! YOU ARE BACK!!" 

"We've missed you so!" 

"We love you mistress!" 

Sakura felt her eyes water. "Thank you..." She hadn't felt that she had been loved in a long time. She looked sadly at Kero. "I miss my family Kero...I miss them so much..." 

"Oh Sakura..." Kero said sadly. *Poor girl...*   
  


"My cute little daughter....you have awakened again..." Eriol thought out loud while staring out at the starry skies. "You miss your family...but you don't know what more destiny has in hand for you...poor girl..."   
  
  
  
  


AN: Yeah! Sakura's back! Well, she was always here, but now I don't have to type her name as Hu Die! Anyways, what does Eriol mean she doesn't know what more destiny has in hand for her?! You'll have to read on! Oh, and please review! Arigatou minna-san!   



	13. Reveal thy true form

  
  


AN: Wowwy! Thanks for the reviews! I've never had over 40 reviews !~^.^~! Thank you all!!! Anyways, I'll stop babbling on and start reading! Luff ~Xiaoling~ 

Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**   


  
  
  
  


**Chapter 13:**   
**Reveal thy true form**   
  


Sakura woke up the next day, happy and cheerful which was very unlikely for her now. 

"Kero? Wake up!" Sakura said happily while swinging him around the room. 

"Ah! I'm getting dizzy Sakura!" Kero cried with swirls in his eyes. 

Sakura giggled and placed him on the bed. "I feel so happy Kero! It feels like back when I was a princess and my family was still here!" 

Kero smiled a bit sadly at Sakura. "I'm glad you're happy Sakura..." 

"Now..I only have one problem...Syaoran..." Sakura said softly. "I can't bring myself to kill him Kero!" 

"...Maybe, even though I hate that gaki so much, maybe you can't kill him, because you love him Sakura..." Kero remarked. "You can't lie to yourself all your life Sakura. If you love him, then you do. And if you kill him knowing that you loved him, you're going to regret." 

Sakura was silent as she was in deep thought. 

She snapped out of her revery when Ming knocked at her door. "Why aren't you at the kitchens?! It's almost time for the king's breakfast and you know what happened yesterday! He will be even moodier if we are late with his breakfast!" 

Sakura bolted off the bed and ran out the room with Ming. Kero slowly sat up again from his fake stuff animal position. "Bring me back something!!!" He thought out loud.   
  


Syaoran and Meiling sight at the table, silent. Meiling felt awkward, as they were just staring at the table, not speaking or looking at each other. 

Sakura came into the room with the plates of food and placed it on the table. 

Syaoran brushed the food away angrilly. "I do not want to eat this today!" The plates went smashing to the floor. 

Meiling gasped softly at the loud noise, but Sakura stayed silent and calm. She bent down to collect the pieces of broken china plates and the food. 

"Then what do you want to eat your majesty?" Sakura asked impaitiently. 

"Nothing." Was his simple answer. 

"But I do assume that your highness would want some food?" Sakura questioned, pointing the question to Meiling. 

Meiling sighed softly and shook her head. "It's alright. I do not feel like eating either." She pushed her chair back and left the room. 

Sakura's gazed followed Meiling as she left the room. Sakura turned to leave but Syaoran stopped her. 

"...Gomen.." 

"Why are you sorry your majesty?" Sakura asked, turning around gracefully. 

Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes. They seemed sad, yet burning with an intense sort of fire. "I'm sorry that I waisted all the food you cooked..." 

"It's perfectly alright..." Sakura said quietly and left the room. *I finally had the mind to poison your food, yet you do not eat it. Is this a sign that I mustn't kill you? No Sakura, that is just what you hope...you still love him don't you?! No I don't..." 

"Ouch!" Sakura winced as one of the broken plates of china cut her finger. She frowned and quickly returned to the kitchen and to throw out the shattered plates.   
  


Syaoran went into his room sadly, somehow, the room felt entirely empty without the powerful aura of the Clow Book. His forehead crickled frustratedly as he walked to the window where he had thought he saw the intruder jump out of. 

Something blowing in the wind caught his eye. Syaoran saw a piece of cloth caught on the edge of the window sill and he ripped it off. It was a pink color fabric. 

He closed his eyes to try to remember who had wore pink. He couldn't remember...He brought the fabric to his nose, and smelt the scent of... 

"Honey suckle and cherry blossoms..." He said out loud. *It couldn't have been you...how could have been you? You wouldn't have even known about the Clow Book...* Syaoran thought furiously. Yet something was tugging at him at the back of his head. 

**Flashback>**

They walked out of the kitchen room, passing by Syaoran's bedroom. Hu Die felt a strong aura coming from the room. 

*The Clow Book!* Hu Die thought instantly. 

"Is there something wrong? You seem like you've just seen a ghost..." Syaoran asked her worridly. 

Hu Die smiled back at him. "Nothing...I was just thinking." 

"About?" 

"...Uh...my family.." She lied, but she was constantly thinking of her family. Her smiled quickly faded and it turned into a frown. 

"Do you miss them? You can go visit them if you want this weekend," Syaoran offered. 

Hu Die gave a soft smile of gratitude but she shook her head. "I can't visit them...unless I have wings to fly up there..." Hu Die sadly pointed towards the cloudless blue sky. 

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Syaoran said sympathetically. "I didn't know..." 

"It's alright..." Hu Die said, a little bit of bitterness in her voice. *Of course you know...* 

**End of Flashback>**

He remember how strangely the girl had acted when they walked by his room. "But how could she know about the Clow Book...and that it was behind the painting..." He decided to pay a visit in the kitchens.   
  


"Oh, Hu Die-chan isn't here your majesty...I think she returned to her room.." Ming answered. 

Syaoran nodded and walked off to Sakura's room. As he neared the door, he felt two very powerful auras. One was pink, and the other felt yellowish gold. 

*What...what could that be?* 

He knocked lightly on the door, and instantly the auras disappeared. Syaoran frowned. 

Sakura appeared at the door, and gave him a light smile. "Oh hello!" 

"Hello..may I come in for a second?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura moved aside to let him come in. She glanced over to her bed, and sighed in relief that Kero had hid himself under the blankets. 

"Is something the matter?" 

Sakura shook her head quickly. "Nothing is the matter! I was just breathing, it does smell nice doesn't it?!" She stammered. 

"..Um..yeah..." Syaoran said while looking all over the room to see if anything was unusual. "Miss...uh, how do I adress you?" 

"Oh, you can just call me Hu-chan if you want." Sakura said uneasily. 

Syaoran nodded slightly. "Do...do...do you know.." 

"Hm?" 

"Do...Clo.." 

"..." 

"Doyouknowabouttheclowbook?!" He finally managed to blurt out. 

Sakura blinked at him. "Excuse me?" 

Syaoran turned red a bit. "Do.You.Know.About.The.Clow.Book?" 

"...uh..." Sakura was shocked that somehow Syaoran must have found out it was her who took the book. *It is no use lieing to him even more...it wouldn't even matter, then I wouldn't even have to poison him. Then I can kill him with magic...* 

"In fact, I do," Sakura said, trying to keep her voice was shaking. 

Syaoran tried to hide his shocked expression, but his angry expression took over his face. "DID YOU STEAL IT THEN?!" 

"Why would I?" Sakura uttered. 

"BECAUSE THIS!" Syaoran raised the piece of pink cloth to Sakura's face. "This must be part of your clothing. It was your smell!" 

Sakura's eyes widened. "...I...I don't know." 

"Why?! Why did you lie to me?" Syaoran demanded. 

Sakura's shocked expression turned into anger. "THEN ASK YOURSELF WHY YOU LIED TO ME!" 

It was Syaoran's turn to blink and be shocked. "...W...What?! ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY WITH MY MIND OR WHAT?!" 

"I AM NOT, SYAORAN LI! OR SHOULD I SAY SYAORAN NEZUMI!" Sakura snapped back. 

Syaoran gasped loudly, and fell back a couple steps. No one knew about his fake name, except for Eriol, Tomoyo, the Kinomoto family, and espeically...Sakura. 

"Who...who are you?" Syaoran almost asked in a whisper. 

"...I...I am someone you betrayed, someone you killed, someone that your tore apart piece by piece." Sakura said in a deathly calm voice. "I am someone that you promised to go butterfly catching with."   
  
  
  


AN: AIYA! Next chapter everything will be revealed! Or will it not?! And most of all, sadly, maybe the next chapter will be the final chapter! Oh no! It might, we never know. Actually, it won't be cause something BAD is going to happen. Got that?! Something I don't think any of you expected...anyways, stay tooned to find out!   
  
  
  



	14. The New War

  
  
  


AN: Ok, to answer many people question: **How did Sakura come back from the dead? **Ok, here's the answer. Sakura basically never died at that time, are you with me so far? Anyways, how can the wonderful amazing card mistress die because of a stupid sword?! Anways, so she didn't really die because of her magical abilities, they kept her alive. Ok, so hopefully that helps out the confused people! Thank you everyone for reading my fic, luv ya all! 

Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**   


  
  
  


**Chapter 14:**   
**A New War**   
  


Syaoran stared into Sakura's emerald eyes. "What...what do you mean?" 

"You do not remember?" Sakura said sadly. "Well, it's not exactly a wonder. Of course you would forget about me...I'm dead anyways." 

"What are you talking about?!" Syaoran asked furiously. 

Sakura smirked slightly. "Let me introduce myself again." 

That line, it sounded so familiar. As if he had said it himself. 

**Flasback>**

"SYAORAN!!! SYAORAN!!!" Sakura screamed and basically pounced onto him. "MY MOTHER! MY FATHER! THEY'RE ALL GONE! OH SYAORAN!!!" She cried into his shoulder. 

Syaoran gently pushed her away. "S...Sakura...I mean...I guess I shouldn't have the right to call you that..." 

"...What...what do you mean?" Sakura said softly, wiping a tear away from her blood shot eyes. 

"Let me introduce myself again..." Syaoran said emotionlessly. "Nice to meet you, I am Prince Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom. Heir to the   
throne of the Li Kingdom, engaged to Princess Meiling Li." 

Sakura felt her head spin, and clamped her hands on her ears. "NO! No...Syaoran...this isn't a time to play games..." Sakura said, even   
though she had a feeling that this wasn't a game. 

"It isn't a game Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran said, sadness was in his voice. 

**End of Flashback>**

"Nice tto meet you, I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the long gone Kinomoto Kingdom. Betrayed and dead in the eyes of her own love." Sakura said bitterly. 

Syaoran gasped and stumbled back, hitting the wall. He regained his compusure and took a step forward, his eyes still wide. "S...Sakura?! I thought...I thought you.." 

"I am the card mistress, I do not die so easily Syaoran Li. I thought you would know that...your majesty," Sakura said sarcastically. 

"I missed you so much Sakura..." Syaoran choked out through his sobs and walked towards Sakura but was thrown off by a protective sheild around Sakura. The shield card. 

"Key that hides the power of darkness, reveal thy true form! I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release." Her star wand appeared and she spun it in her hand. "Syaoran Li, I am hear for revenge." 

Syaoran felt the words pound onto him. One word at a time, and each hurting more. "Why Sakura..?!" 

"Ask yourself. Think about what you did," Sakura yelled and sent Watery at Syaoran. 

Syaoran jumped out of the way. "I couldn't stop my father Sakura! It wasn't my fault! Betraying my father would have been my head!" 

"Yet, betraying me was nothing." 

Syaoran's eyes softened. "No Sakura. I realized that I was wrong, I should have stopped my father. The Clow Cards rightfully belonged to you, and it was wrong for us to take them away." 

"..." Sakura's eyes glistened with tears. "No! You're just tricking me like you did before aren't you!? Well, I'm not going to fall for it! I AM NOT GOING TO!" 

Syaoran pulled out his sword and blocked Sakura's attack. "Sakura! Just listen to me! Open you heart again, and take in my words! I didn't mean to lie to you Sakura! I know what I did was wrong! It was all wrong! I should have never sent messages to my father, and betray you, and just watch your family die. I AM SORRY!" He yelled, blocking a lightning attack. "ASHITERU SAKURA KINOMOTO!" 

Sakura stopped in her tracks. 

_Ashiteru Sakura Kinomoto..._

Those simple three words, those words that she wanted to hear from Syaoran so long ago. Sakura felt the tears spill over her eyes. She felt stupid, she felt sad, and she felt ashamed that she couldn't have revenge for her family. 

She broke into tears and flew out the window, followed by Kero. Syaoran ran to the window, his hand reaching out to her. 

"SAKURA!!!" He screamed. *I've lost you before...I won't loose you again...* He thought furiously and ran out the room and chasing after Sakura's flying form. 

*She's going to fast...* Syaoran thought distressfully as Sakura's figure slowly disappeared. Syaoran stopped, his head dropping. 

*Sakura....come back...*   
  


**A few months later (June)**   


"Mother...what if...what if we have the same ending as the Kinomoto Kingdom?" 

Queen Sonomi smiled sadly at her daughter. "Do not worry Tomoyo dear. We will win this new war, for the Kinomoto Kingdom, and for everyone in Japan." 

Tomoyo smiled back at her mother sadly. "When are we going to attack the Li Kingdom?" 

"...Today..." Was Sonomi's short, yet sharp reply. 

Tomoyo nodded werily and walked out of the dining room and back to her room. She bumped into Eriol along the way. 

"Mother's...going to declare war with the Li Kingdom. She says that she will get the Clow Book back.." Tomoyo said softly. 

Eriol lifted Tomoyo's head with her chin, and smiled down at her. "My dear Tomoyo, we should not stop your mother. It is her choice, and it is her destiny. She is unwinding her destiny right now..." 

"...I guess..." Tomoyo answered with a sigh. 

"And Sakura is unwinding hers." 

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol. "What do you mean?" 

"Don't believe that Sakura is completely gone Tomoyo-chan...just wait and you'll see..." Eriol said softly and in a barely audible tone he said, "At our darkest hour, the card mistress will come." 

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing..."   
  


Syaoran jumped off his throne. "WHAT?!" 

The guards quickly dropped to their knees. "Y..yes your majesty! It is true, the Daidouji Kingdom has declared war on us..." 

"What are they thinking?! They are no match for us...they know it..." Syaoran said in a low voice. 

"You are right your majesty. They are going to their own deaths, just like the Kinomoto Ki.." 

Syaoran's head snapped up. "DON'T YOU SAY THAT THE KINOMOTO KINGDOM WENT TO THEIR OWN DEATHS!" 

"Y..yes sire!" The guard quickly said. 

"If the Daidouji Kingdom wants a war, then they can have one. But what is their reason?" Syaoran asked, anger in his voice. 

The guard glanced at the others around him, and took a breath. "They want the Clow Book back, and for revenge for the Kinomoto Kingdom your majesty." 

Syaoran frowned, "We do not have the Clow Book...and revenge..." Syaoran's thoughts trailed to how Sakura wanted to have revenge. "Revenge...is such a meaningless thing...nothing is gained except for more pain..." Syaoran thought out loud. 

"Er...King Syaoran, when should I send out the first troops?" General Zu asked with a quick salute. 

"...I guess today..." Syaoran answered and left the room. 

He walked outside to where the flower ponds were, and he watched a lotus floating across the water. And all of a sudden it sank. 

Syaoran blinked and sighed. Something fluttering in the sky caught his attention and he turned his head. It was a butterfly, a beautiful pink butterfly. 

**Flashback>**

"Oh Syaoran!!! It's over there!" Sakura giggled while pointing. 

Syaoran turned around, a butterfly net in his hands. He followed Sakura's finger and saw the pink butterfly standing on the edge of a   
flower petal. "Argh! I'll get you soon enough!" He charged at it and swung the net over the butterfly, but it fluttered away, causing him   
to loose his balance and tople over. "Ahh!" 

Sakura giggles turned into laughter. "You look so funny Syaoran!!" She said, in between her laughing. 

Syaoran sweatdropped and got up. He concentrated harder, wanting to please Sakura. He felt the butterfly to his left, so with his   
lightning speed he swung the net down to his left, and magically, he actually caught the butterfly. "Ha! I got it!" 

Sakura started clapping and crouched down next to the net where the pink butterfly was fluttering around, trying to escape. "It's so   
beautiful don't you think?" 

"Not as beautiful as you," Syaoran said while crouching down next to Sakura. 

Sakura turned as pink as the butterfly. "How sweet Mr. Nezumi."****

**End of Flashback>**

*Mr. Nezumi...* Syaoran thought bitterly. *It's all your fault MR.NEZUMI!* His bitterness turned into pure anger as he slammed his fist against the railing of the stone bridge. 

He frowned deeply. "We will go butterfly catching again Sakura. You've got my words, we will."   
  


The news spread quickly over the Li Kingdom and the Daidouji Kingdom. Everyone was gossiping about it, some were saying how the Daidouji Kingdom had no chance against the Li Kingdom. Some were saying that it the Li Kingdom's time for fall. 

But one girl thought differently. 

"The Daidouji Kingdom is doing this for the Clow Book...yet they do not know that the book is in my hands..." Sakura said grimly to Kero. "I hope Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun is doing well." 

"Mm hmm.." Kero replied. 

Sakura took a breath of fresh air from the window of the small hotel they were staying in. "Tomoyo's mother is also doing it for revenge Kero, just like me. I want revenge..." 

"Revenge, Sakura, usually does not gain anything...except more pain.." 

"Oddly Kero...I thought I just felt someone say that..." Sakura exclaimed. 

Kero shrugged, "Maybe you are imagining things Sakura-chan." 

"Maybe I am...Kero, I'm scared..." 

"Why Sakura?" 

Sakura dropped onto the bed with her eyes closed. "I...I'm scared because I don't want the Li Kingdom to win the war....But I.." 

"But you don't want the Daidouji Kingdom to win because that chinese gaki would loose and die." Kero finished. 

Sakura opened her emerald eyes and nodded sadly. "Yeah...I just want it to work out. Maybe I don't need revenge Kero...dad and mom never liked voilence, I guess they wouldn't want me to be voilent just because of them, right Kero?" 

"That's the spirit Sakura-chan!" Kero grinned. 

Sakura smiled, "Thanks! Now the only problem is the new war..."   
  
  
  
  


AN: Ok, so this wasn't the final chapter ^^;; Well, a new war has sprung out! What will happen? Which side will win?! Well, you'll have to stay tooned like usual! Arigatou for reading, and please review! 


	15. Forgiveness

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**   


  
  
  


**Chapter 15:**   
**Forgiveness**   
  
  


Tomoyo's eyes were wide with worry as she looked at her mother's tired and frustrated face. Tomoyo was standing beside her mother, in her private study room, and she was looking at the map of China and Japan. Once again, the Li Kingdom was winning. 

"Mother...what will we do...?" 

"Don't you dare give up Tomoyo! We will win this, for our friends..." Sonomi said softly. 

Tomoyo felt the tears come to her eyes again. She knew what her mother meant by friends. It was the Kinomoto Kingdom, and she missed Sakura the most, and Kero too. 

"I'm so worried mother! If we loose, we might die...Sakura and everyone will not want that neh?" Tomoyo asked quietly, with little hope in her voice. 

Sonomi was silent as she was thinking of what her daugther had just said. "...Well...we won't loose." 

Tomoyo frowned softly and left the room. She went to find Eriol, who was probably in the library somewhere. 

"Eriol-kun?" She called. 

He appeared from behind a book shelf. "Yes?" He took her hand and kissed it gently, causing Tomoyo to blush a bright shade of pink. 

"I...I'm very worried about this war..." Tomoyo whispered, nuzzing into him. "I...I want to go to Hong Kong." 

"Why?" Eriol said calmly, he had suspected Tomoyo would say this. 

"I want to talk to Syaoran in person. We use to talk...I use to give him advice...we were actually kind of like friends." Tomoyo mumbled. "Will you go with me?" 

"...I guess..." Eriol answered. 

Tomoyo smiled, her amethyst eyes sparkling. "Thank you Eriol..."   
  


_"Sakura dear...have hope, open your heart again, and you will see new light..."_

_Sakura opened her eyes, and met the soft eyes of her mother, Queen Nadesiko. "...Mother!? Is that really you?"_

_Nadesiko shook her head gently. "No Sakura...well, yes..."_

_"Mother...I miss you..." Sakura reached out to her mother, but her hand went right through her, causing her eyes to fill up with tears._

_"Remember Sakura, have hope and open you heart again." And her image disappeared._

_Sakura blinked in astonishment, but when she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the court yard of the Kinomoto Palace._

_"Hey squirt!"_

_Sakura whirled around, her eyes widening. "ONI-CHAN!!" She screamed in pure delight, tears springing from her eyes. She starting running towards him, but he held a hand up to stop her. "Why?"_

_"You can't touch me Sakura."_

_"..Oh..."_

_"As much as I hate to say this Sakura, but you're strong. Stronger than I ever could have imagined. And, being your oni-chan, I am proud of you."_

_Sakura smiled weakly._

_"But the only thing with you, is that you are weak when it comes to forgiveness." Touya said sternly, placing his transparent hand on Sakura's shoulder._

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Forgiveness?"_

_"Just forgive and forget Sakura...revenge isn't what mother and father wants, neither what I want too. Yes, we do hate the Li Kingdom, but mother and father what you to be happy. If your love happens to be the king of the Li Kingdom now, don't let that stop your love. Don't think that it's shameful to love someone that killed your family."_

_"...Oni-chan..." Sakura whispered._

_"Forgive and forget." And he disappeared._

_Sakura reached out to him, but she felt nothing but thin air, but then someone reached back to her. "...Dad?!"_

_King Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "Sakura, I, just like Touya, am very proud of you. You must have hope, love, and forgive...don't let that sword of betrayal lie in your heart. It will not help, and you will not go on in life that way. Mother and I do not want that, we want you to live your life the fullest Sakura."_

_"...I know..."_

_"Then go. Stop the war, go to your love, out of the shadows." Fujitaka gently pushed Sakura backwards._

_Sakura turned around and saw a bright door._

_"Go! Make your family proud...fly out of the shadows Sakura! Go..." He said softly now._

_Sakura nodded, "I will dad!" She smiled brightly at him and turned around._

Sakura sat up in her bed. "That...was all a dream..." She looked out the window beside her, at the star filled sky. "Yet, it felt real...I know it was...Mother, father, oni-chan...they came and talked to me." 

She glanced down at the sleeping Kero. She giggled softly under her breath, and got out of bed. "Stop the war, forgive, get out of the shadows, and go to my love..." Sakura's lips curled into a half smile. "That's exactly what I will do then."   
  


Syaoran looked at the map laying in front of him. He was winning this war easily as squishing an ant. He sighed, he felt bad for doing this, yet the Daidouji Kingdom wanted the fight in the first place anyways. 

"Xiaolang?" 

"Yes Meiling?" He regonized the voice, so he didn't need to turn around. 

Meiling entered the room, her red chinese robes trailing behind her. "I just haven't spent any time with you for a long time...since you've been busy with the war any everything. I was hoping we could at least take a walk.." 

"...I guess.." He said reluctanly and turned to face the smiling Meiling. 

They went by the gardens that decorated the castle, and up to Syaoran's favorite bridge. They stopped there and Meiling smiled while watching the lotuses sway back and forth. 

"Don't you think lotuses are beautiful Xiaolang? They are so calm, serene, and so innocent. They just float there, no weight on them to make them sink into the depths of the water..." 

"That you are wrong." 

Meiling looked at Syaoran quizacally. "What do you mean?" 

"...Lotuses do not stay afloat forever...they sink eventually..." He replied, his eyes watching the water ripple as a leave dropped onto it, breaking the water's calm surface. 

"I guess so then..everything has to go down someday neh?" Meiling chuckled softly. "Remember something I made you promise me when we were young?" 

"...No, you made me promise many things to you." Syaoran said with a half smirk on his face. 

Meiling smiled sheepishly. "Well, I mean the one where if you found someone you really loved, you would tell me." 

Syaoran's face fell at that question, and his eyes went downcast. "Uh huh...so what about it?" 

"...I don't think you kept the promise Xiaolang..." 

"Promises...are meant to be broken..." 

Meiling tilted her head in amusement. "How poetic for someone like you Xiaolang." She giggled a bit. "Not all promises are meant to be broken Xiaolang, and this one is one of those ones." 

Syaoran sighed deeply. Meiling was being annoying, and he was getting frustrated. "Fine, I will tell you now. I have found someone I loved..." 

"Yet they ran away from you?" 

"...How.." 

"How did I know?" Meiling chuckled. "Who wouldn't?" 

Syaoran frowned at that comment. "You didn't." 

"...I guess I didn't eh? Well, when you have a whole kingdom to rule with your husband, I don't think I can just run off." Meiling said sheepishly. "So, who is she?" 

Syaoran turned to look at the water below them again. "She..she is Sakura.." 

"Now I see why you love cherry blossoms so much..." Meiling commented. "You don't have to say anything more if you don't want to." Meiling said curtly and left him alone on the bridge, but soon after one of his personal guards came running to him. 

"Your highness! Two guesses say that they have important news for you! Something about the Clow Book and a girl named Sakura," The guard reported. 

Syaoran's head perked up at the mention of Sakura. "Where are they?!" 

"In the entrance room your majesty." 

Syaoran hurried his way to the front of the castle. *Who can they be?* His thoughts were running as fast as his feet were moving him. He pushed aside the doors, and saw two people sitting in chairs, one sipping a cup of tea. 

A girl around his age looked up. She had long waving dark hair with sparkling amethyst eyes, and oddly she seemed almost familiar. And to the girl sat a boy with dark hair and dark eyes with glasses, and he had a mischevious smile that he could never forget. 

"...Hiiragizawa-kun?!" Syaoran said in complete shock. 

Eriol nodded curtly with that smile still on his face. "Nice to see you again after all these years...your majesty." He added with a smirk. 

"Then you must be...Daidouji-chan!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "Konnichiwa Li-kun, long time no see!" 

"What...what brings you hear?! Espeically you Daidouji-chan...you.." 

"Yeah, yeah! We're enemies right now, so what? I don't consider you as my enemy..." Tomoyo gave him a reassuring smile. 

Syaoran felt a bit of relief fill him. "But why are you hear?" 

"I don't want this war to go Li-kun...I know you can do something about this. For god's sake you are the king!" Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes. 

"...Well, go talk to your mother then!" Syaoran snapped. 

"I've tried..she just keeps on saying that we will win. I know we won't..." Tomoyo said sadly. 

Eriol decided to join the conversation. "It is better is the war stops. The Clow Book isn't even in your hands, and revenge for the Kinomoto Kingdom...they wouldn't be happy..they hate voilence I've heard." 

"How do you know the Clow Book is not in my hands?!" Syaoran asked, complete shock written on his face. 

Eriol had a triumphant smile on his face. "I think a certain cherry blossom came and took it away." 

Syaoran's face seemed more shocked. "How do you know all this?!" 

"Well, he is Clow Reed after all," Tomoyo pointed out. 

"Half of Clow Reed," Eriol corrected. 

This caused Syaoran's jaw to drop open. "What the heck is going on?! What do you mean you are half of Clow Reed?" 

"..Er..my other half is dead..." Eriol said with a blank face. 

"Who is your other half?" 

"King Fujitaka.." Eriol replied. 

Tomoyo and Syaoran both gasped. "What?!" 

Eriol nodded simply. "So I'm not as powerful anymore...but then, I don't need power anyways." 

"But how would you know about Sakura?!" Syaoran asked. 

"Sakura?!" Tomoyo perked up. "What Sakura?!" 

"One simple thing Tomoyo dear." Eriol said. "Sakura is still alive." 

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo jumped off her chair. "AND YOU HAVE KEPT THIS SECRET AWAY FROM ME?! HOW COULD YOU!!!" She pounced on Eriol. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" 

"Nice surprise this is...where is she anyways?!" Tomoyo said, leeping off Eriol again. 

Syaoran sighed, "I don't know...I lost her again..." 

"Right now, we can't worry about that now, much to my dismay..." Tomoyo pointed out. "What we have to deal with is my mother and you and the war."   
  



	16. I forgived

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   


**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
**** ****

**Chapter 16:**   
**I forgived**   
  


"Your majesty!!" 

The three turned to look at a soldier that came limping into the room, and fell onto his knees. He had blood dripping everywhere off of him, and deep cuts. 

"What happened?!" Syaoran asked immedietaly. 

The soldier groaned in pain but talked. "The...~choke~ Daidouji...Kingdom...surprise...attack!!! ~choke~ They...troops!! Coming...near...~choke~...CASTLE!!" He took his last breath and fell onto the ground motionless. 

Tomoyo covered her mouth in shock. "Mother?! She just ordered a surprise attack...Li-kun! You have to do something to stop my mother...without hurting anyone, onegai (please)?" 

Syaoran stared at the dea body in front of them. "...Alright..." He said hestaintely. "But how will I stop your mother? It's your own mother Daidouji-chan.." 

Eriol coughed to get their attention. "Tomoyo dear, he's quite right. But also, the surprise attack that your mother has lead, it includes me in it." 

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "What do you mean?!" 

Eriol turned his face to look at Syaoran in the eye. "We will have a match. One on one, you and me." 

"...What?!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Why?!" 

"Queen Sonomi ordered me to. If I win, then the war will be won for the Daidouji Kingdom. If you win, we will surrender," Eriol said calmly. 

Syaoran eyed Eriol, he had an odd smirk on his face, and a odd spark in his eyes. "..Fine." 

Eriol grinned, "Then let us go outside, my cute little descendant."   
  


Sakura flew over the little market that she had went by before and where she had bumped into that mysterious old lady. 

"Whoa! What happened here?!" Kero cried, pointing his little paws at the dead bodies sprawled alone the paths. 

"Not good whatever it was..." Sakura answered softly as they were flying over the forest now. "How did the Daidouji Kingdom attack here all of a sudden?" 

Kero shrugged in Sakura's pocket. "We don't have time to think about this right now. Right now, we have to that gaki and tell him to stop the war!" 

"Right!" Sakura flew lower, brushing over the tree tops gently and soon the castle came into view. "We're almost there Kero!" 

They were right in front of the castle when suddenly Sakura was thrown back. They landed in some bushes a few feet away from the front doors. 

"What was that?!" Sakura cried out. 

Kero crossed his arms, a stress mark on his little head. "Hmm...I sense powerful magic Sakura-chan. And there's a magical barrier surrounding the castle..." 

"Did Syaoran put it up?" Sakura questioned. 

"I don't think that gaki has that strong of a ability..." Kero's ears perked up, and his eyes widened. "Clow Reed..." 

Sakura blinked at him. "What?" 

"I sense him Sakura..." 

"Isn't he dead though?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. 

Kero turned to look at Sakura with serious eyes. "Hmm..I do not know why he's here all of a sudden...it's kind of like you Sakura, you survived from dieing because you had the clow cards helping you to survive. Clow Reed doesn't...but I think he's back in a different kind of way.." 

"I don't get what you mean.." Sakura said with a confused look. 

"We just have to get into the castle! Or that gaki's in big trouble!" Kero pointed towards the front doors. 

Sakura nodded, "Just one more question, why would Clow Reed put some barrier thing around the Li castle?" 

"...Maybe he's doing something and doesn't want anyone to interfere..." Kero said in a ghostly tone.   
  


Eriol held his dark staff tightly, Tomoyo's eyes were wide with fear and sadness at the other end of the garden. She wanted this all to stop, but they both wouldn't listen to her. 

Syaoran had his sword drawn out, and he was in his green ceromonial robes. "Bring it on Clow Reed!" 

"Half, of Clow Reed," Eriol corrected. 

Tomoyo and Syaoran sweatdropped but they soon got serious again. "Element Fire!" Syaoran threw one of his yellow cards into the air and struck it with his sword. 

A burst of flames was hurtling towards Eriol, who simple stood there and watched the fire coming. And when it did get to Eriol, Tomoyo screamed, but after the flames disappeared, Eriol was still standing there with a smile. 

"Pretty good my cute little descendant, but not good enough," Eriol said matter of factly. 

Syaoran grunted, "Well, aren't you going to do anything?!" 

Eriol shrugged and stayed silent. 

"Force know my plight, release the light! Thunder!" Syaoran cried out. 

Eriol waved his dark staff into the air and the thunder disappeared. But then it appeared again, but it was heading towards Syaoran now. 

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Release the light! Wind!" He was pushed out of the way by a big gust of wind. 

He attacked Eriol again and again with thunder, but to no avail. Eriol simply stood there with that annoying smile, and soon Syaoran was tired from using all that magic. 

"Give up my cute little descendant?" Eriol smirked. 

"No!" Syaoran leaned on his sword for support but quickly stood up and raised his sword to charge at Eriol with a physical attack. To his surprise it actually hit Eriol in the arm. 

Eriol flinched a bit, but stood back. "Nice shot descendant, yet once again, not good enough." Eriol sent a strong swirl of water at Syaoran. 

Syaoran's eyes widened and waited for the impact. 

Waited... 

It never came... 

"Shield! Release and dispel!" Came a familiar voice. 

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, and saw someone standing in front of him. She had long auburn hair, and she was dressed in a long pink sleeveless dress, and flying teddy bear was beside her. 

"S..sakura!" He cried out. 

Sakura turned around, and smiled at him. "Hey Shaoran." She winked at him, causing Syaoran to smile. Sakura turned to face Eriol. "What are you doing?! And aren't you...Hiiragizawa-kun?!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Eriol simple nodded with a little bow. "Yes, your highness. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed." 

"What?!" Kero's jaw dropped open. "So you're the one that put up the magical barrier!" 

"Yes Keroberos, I am quite surprised that my cute little daughter broke it," Eriol said. "Actually, I am not surprised." 

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Cute little daughter? Are you saying that to me?" 

Eriol chuckled, "Yes Sakura Kinomoto. You are my cute little daughter." 

"...Why are you doing this?" 

Tomoyo was still shocked at seeing Sakura, but she had regained her compusure now. "Sakura-chan! He says that it's part of my mother's surprise attack on the Li Kingdom!" 

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and then back at Eriol. "Is that true?" 

"...No..." Eriol said with a smile. "I just wanted to start a fight, so maybe you would appear." 

"...But I didn't know...I just came to stop the war, and to come back to you Shaoran!" Sakura smiled at him. 

Eriol smiled, "Good, then my job is done." 

"What do you mean?" 

"King Syaoran Li, I just wanted to test you to see if you were worthy to be with my cute little daughter. I see that you are, but if you harm my cute little daughter, then you won't be so lucky next time," Eriol said with a grin. 

Syaoran felt that he was a complete idiot falling for Eriol's trick. "I would never harm Sakura again." 

"That's good to hear..." Eriol turned to the shocked Tomoyo. "My dear Tomoyo, we should head back to your home." 

"But..but the war is still going on!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Oh...we can go back and put a spell on your mother to make her forget about the war. And we'll do that to everyone else to," Eriol chuckled and took Tomoyo's hand. 

Tomoyo glanced over to Sakura, and quickly ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh Sakura-chan!!!! I've missed you so much!!! Promise to visit me soon!!??" 

"Hai Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled. 

Soon, Tomoyo and Eriol had walked away and out of the castle, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone in the garden. 

"Sakura...aren't you...mad at me still?" Syaoran asked weakly. 

Sakura ran into his arms, and started weeping lightly. "How could I ever stay mad at you forever Shaoran? That would be impossible." She said sweetly. 

Syaoran hugged her tighter. He missed her in his arms, and he closed his eyes in content. He could once again smell the honey suckle and cherry blossoms in Sakura's hair. 

"Break it up you two!" Kero groaned his arms waving in the air. 

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. "Oh be quiet Kero!" They both said and giggled. 

*I'm happy for you Xiaolang...you've found your love...your new queen. May god bless you two...* A whisp of black hair disappeared around the corner, but the jingling of bells could be heard lightly as footsteps moved down the hallway. 

Syaoran's ears perked up at the jingling, and he looked up to see the shadow of a familiar person disappear down the hall. He smiled inwardly. 

"Thank you Meiling..." 

"Hoe?" Sakura said, lifting her head from his chest. 

Syaoran looked down at her and stroked her hair. "Nothing Sakura...nothing..." 

"Syaoran, I had a dream yesterday, and it made me forgive you.." Sakura whispered gently. "It was my family, they told me to forgive and forget, and have hope." 

"..." 

Sakura looked into Syaoran's deep amber eyes. "And that's what I did."   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Aww! Yay, S+S foreva~~! Ok, I am actually going to have **one last chapter**, and it's going to be short I think. Thanks for everyone for reading my third CCS fic! And please review, and thanks again for the support! 

~Xiaoling~ xox   
  
  
  
  



	17. Let's go Butterfly Catching

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not down CCS or any of its characters much to my dismay! They belong to CLAMP.   


" Speech   
* Thinking   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
****

**Unwinding Destiny**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
**** ****

**Chapter 17:**   
**Let's go Butterfly Catching**   
__   
__ __

_Let's go butterfly catching___

_Just you and me___

_A long time ago___

_You promised me_   
__ __

Sakura stumbled over a fallen log, and she heard laughing behind her. She pouted and placed her hands on her hips while getting up again. 

"Hey! That isn't funny at all!" Sakura said with a huff, blowing her long auburn bangs into the air, and causing a stick to fall off her hair. 

Syaoran tried to stop laughing, and then he pointed towards the tree branch. "Hey! It's over there!" Syaoran leapt onto the branch skillfully, but right when he landed, the butterfly fluttered away. Syaoran lost his balance and tumbled down the chair. 

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Set free to roam the skies___

_You can't catch me___

_Or should I catch you?___

_Catch you catch me_

Sakura giggled as he landed in a bush. Syaoran stood up with leaves all over his messy brown hair. "Well, I was closer than you!" 

"Hehehehehe!" Sakura couldn't stop giggling, but then she noticed the pink butterfly sitting on a rock. 

She ran to it, her butterfly net swinging her her hands. She swung it down upon the butterfly, and missed, tripping over the rock it stood on. 

"This is hiliarious!" Syaoran chuckled. 

Sakura got back up, mud all over her dress. "This butterfly is annoying me!" Sakura grumbled. 

Syaoran spied the pink butterfly out of the corners of his eyes. He used his speed and swung his net down, and surprisingly he caught it. "Ha! I got it!" 

Sakura ran over to him, and they both stared at the little careless butterfly fluttering in the net. Sakura flipped the net over, releasing it back into the skies. 

_Even if you do catch me___

_I will be set free___

_To roam the skies once again___

_Because I am a butterfly___

_So free and beautiful...___

"What did you do that for?!" Syaoran exclaimed, a bit annoyed. 

Sakura giggled at his expression. "Do you not remember what I said to you?" 

"..." Syaoran stayed silent, thinking of the past. "Yes, I do...it is sad to see such a beautiful ceature trapped, neh?" 

Sakura nodded, "So free, with no responsibilities." Sakura smiled as she watched the butterfly land on a wild flower. "So calm..." 

The pink butterfly jumped onto another flower, when something came onto the flower it was standing on before. It was a green butterfly, and it chased the pink butterfly around the flowers. 

Sakura and Syaoran watched the two creatures, swirling in the sky together. Bound in each other wings, fluttering so high. And soon, they lost sight of it. 

"You and I, are just like butterflies," Syaoran said, placing his hands around Sakura's shoulders. 

They were rocking back and forth, watching the sun set slowly, the sky a pinkish purple. 

"So calm, so serene, ashiteru Shaoran..." Sakura mumbled into his chest. 

Syaoran sighed in content. "Ashiteru Sakura..."   
  


Eriol and Tomoyo were standing on the balcony of Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo saw something fluttering the darkening sky. 

"Look!" She pointed. 

A purple butterfly fluttered by, and landed on the railing of the balcony. 

"Wow!" Tomoyo said in awe. 

Eriol smiled at her, and pointed to something else in the sky. "Look there." 

A darkish blue butterfly was coming to join the purple one. And they danced around the balcony, fluttering their colorful wings. 

"It's beautiful isn't it Eriol?" Tomoyo said gently. 

Eriol nodded, "Everything is beautiful Tomoyo. Everyone's lives has beauty in it." 

"...oh really?" 

"Yes, really." Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo. "Just like I said before, let destiny unwind itself without interference, and all will go well." 

"Every day, every hour, we are unwinding destiny." Tomoyo added. 

Eriol nodded, "You are correct. We are all unwinding our own destinies, and bit by bit, we will come to the end of it, and there will be no more to unwind." 

"...But we don't have to think about that now Eriol. We still have a long future ahead of us." 

They both nodded.   
  
  


**_*--The End--*_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Waa! The story is over! Yep, it's a happily ever after kinda story! Thank you all for reading Unwinding Destiny my thrid CCS fic! I thank all the reviewers, and everyone who read this! Stay tooned for more S+S fics my the one and only ~Xiaoling~! 

Love** ~Xiaoling~**


End file.
